HKT48: Scarred Trainer's Pokemon Journey: Kanto(On Hiatus)
by vuchien899
Summary: Been scar due to an accident, Natsumi Matsuoka will travel the world with her best friend Ash to grow along with her first partners, Pikachu and Greninja to become the very first Scar Trainer in history. J-pop mixed with original TV series.
1. Beginning the Journey

**This will be a Pokemon fanfic but with different main characters with HKT48 idols.**

 **In case you don't know, look up at Wikipedia so you'll know.**

 **HKT48 belongs to Akimoto Yasushi**

 **Pokemon belongs to Satoshi Tajiri**

"yes" - human talking

'yes' - talking in thought

' **yes** ' - pokemon talking

* * *

In the quiet town of Pallet where residents are happily busy, one specific person was in Prof. Oak's Lab helping out with the professor and her name is Natsumi Matsuoka or Natsu for short.

Natsu was a young lady that stood 161cm tall and wore a blue sweater with white slacks, black and white sneakers, and long jet black hair, but the most distinct feature was her vertical scar on her left eye.

The reason for this that when she was 6 year old she was involved in an accident in which her parents died and her left eye got cut, since after her surgery for her left eye she has trouble seeing with only one eye but with some help with Oak, and other people helping her she was able to get through.

When she was a child before she was scarred, she used to be a powerful trainer along with her partners, Pikachu nicknamed Pika and Greninja nicknamed Gekkou and took them as her first Pokemon and enter tournaments also wins easily but after the accident she has been shut down...

After finishing organizing the reports Natsu sighed. "There that's the last of them."

"Excellent work Natsu. That'll be it for tomorrow's big day for beginner trainers." said Oak as he walked in to see the work done.

"No problem professor just doing my job to get these finished as possible but," said Natsu but she frowned. "Are you sure you want me on a journey? I don't think I can handle it."

The aged professor smiled sadly knowing it's difficult and risky, but he wanted Natsu to explore the world outside of Pallet after spending seven years helping out people out of gratitude after the incident. Plus he and the professors of all regions built in a special gift for her to have on her journey that'll be tomorrow also Natsu already have Pikachu who is her starter.

"Yes you've done so much that spending all your life in Pallet won't be enough. Plus I know the perfect gift just for you tomorrow." said Oak as he place his hand on Natsu's shoulder to assure her everything's alright.

Natsu sighed knowing she won't talk her way asked, "Well aren't you going to tell me what it is?"

"Nope!" Oak said cheekily.

"Fine see you later professor." replied Natsu as she left the lab.

As she walk to town she wonders if this whole journey is really alright, knowing the dangers she tried avoid such things but sometimes she want to go on a Pokemon Journey ever since she was young but after the incident she doesn't have any courage. Remembering the horrible memory she shook it off and heads to his destination.

(Ketchum Residence)

Natsu walks her way to the Ketchum's house, after the incident Delia took her, Pika and her youngest sister, Hana in since she was a friend of her parents and already been friends with her son Ash and she always defend him because of her condition from people like Gary who he thought he was a loser like Ash, but kept his emotions under control and just went about her daily life.

Slowly walking up the door and opening it Natsu called out. "Delia and Hana I'm back!"

Hana came out from the stairs with Pika on her arms followed by Gekkou and Pika who got off run to Natsu happily seeing his trainer "Welcome back big sis!" Hana said hugging her older sister.

Pika climb on to Natsu's shoulder and rubbing her cheek said "Pika Pikachu!"

Gekkou walk up to bow down to his master and said, "Greninja Gren."

Natsu hug back and said, "Yeah I'm back."

Delia came out of the kitchen and smiled. "Oh Nappu so glad you're back there's some left overs if you're hungry."

"Thanks anyway is Ash in bed yet?" Natsu asked as he went to get the leftovers.

"Not yet he's still watching those matches and its pass his bed time." Delia answered knowing her son it too excited for tomorrow.

"He's really like a kid even though I'm younger than him" Hana sighed.

"Pikachu." Pika nodded knowing he's really annoying to him when he first met Ash and shock him when he tried to touch him.

"Greninja" Gekkou just only sigh as he remember Ash being childishness.

Natsu chuckled as she went upstairs and hears Ash proclaiming his speech of being a Pokemon Master.

"Ash it's getting late pal." Natsu asked as he grabbed an alarm clock when Ash freaked out.

Ash pouted and said. "But tomorrow's the day I begin my Pokemon journey. I can't sleep."

Natsu sighed. "If you can't sleep, try to watch this." as she changed the channel to Oak's announcement.

"Good even Pallet, tomorrow's the big day for the newest Pokemon students. I'd like to introduce you to Bulbasaur, Charmander, and Squirtle" said Oak as he pointed to the three pictures of the Pokemon he just said and continued, "each one is available for new trainees. Which one shall you choose?"

Natsu said, "Alright get to bed when that's over."

Ash, engrossed with the show, said, "Alright, I'm going."

"Yeah and don't forget to wear your PJs while you're at it." Natsu replied as she left and start heading to bed for tomorrow's big day and her first journey."

(Time-skip: Morning)

Natsu woke up early and soon she hears Pidgeys chirping, she got up and cleaned herself and wore a special set of clothes Delia had made for this occasion.

It was a white shirt with black designs and red ribbons, blue jeans and black boots with a black belt, a blue sleeveless jacket, black finger-less gloves and a green collar around her neck.

Grabbing her blue backpack with Pika on her shoulder, she left the house after she told Gekkou to stay with Hana because he will attract attention to trainers and headed towards Oak's lab seemly eager for this journey.

"Let's hope this Pokemon Journey is worth the trouble for this, Pika." Natsu said worriedly which Pika reassure her with a rub cheek as they made it to the lab.

As they enter the lab, they saw Professor Oak already setting up the starters and once he saw them he smiled and said, "Ah. Natsu nice to see you early today and I do say that is a nice outfit you're wearing so as your Pikachu."

"Pi Pi Pikachu~." Pika happily said.

"Thanks Oak just got to look good today. So is my gift here yet?" Natsu asked.

"Not yet. Just wait for a few moments before I get it in the meantime why don't you stay here and wait for it." Answered the professor as he finished setting up the trainers to get their starters.

Natsu shrugged and sat one of the benches and waited with Pika decided to take a nap. Moments later two trainers and Gary came in for their starters. Gary noticed Natsu and smugly walked up to her.

"Well. Well. Natsu-boy didn't think you showed up." he said while Natsu was busy reading with her glasses on.

Natsu responded without looking up, "Nice to see you too Gary." as she turned a page.

"Well I'm here to get my starter that it will stronger than yours unlike your weak Pikachu." Gary said as Pika glaring at Gary for not only disturbing his nap but also insult him while his cheeks spark but Natsu pet his head to calm him.

Natsu smiled and replied, "Oh we shall see if you battle me in the Indigo League."

Gary knowing that he's serious just accepted the answer and went to get his starter. Natsu knows that he choose Squirtle cause he always brag about having one.

Ten minutes passed and Natsu was still reading but Ash is not here yet.

'Where the heck is Ash?' thought Natsu as she waited for him to be here but Gary and the others already gotten their starters and left.

Her questioned was answer when Ash came in still wearing his PJs with Oak after a few minutes and he said, "I thought about it a lot, and it took me a long time, but I finally decided to use Squirtle " As he opened up the Pokeball, nothing was in it. The same thing happened when Ash opened up the other two. Ash looked at the professor and asked, "Does that mean all the Pokemon are gone?"

The professor nervously said, "Well, there is still one but I..."

Ash interrupted by exclaiming, "Professor I'll take it!"

Professor Oak revealed another Pokeball and the Pokemon within emerges, revealing a Pikachu inside. Ash smiled and said, "How cute! It's like Natsumi's Pikachu!" As he picked up Pikachu, the electric mouse used his thunder shock. Ash dropped Pikachu and the Pokemon ran over to Pika who is awake from his nap while Natsu finished reading her magazine. Ash looked over to her and asked, "Natsumi how long have you've been here?"

"Thirty minutes and you're still late as usual Ash." Natsu deadpanned as Ash sheepishly scratching his head knowing he'd overslept.

Pikachu was happily chatting with Pika who became friends when Natsu picked up Ash's Pikachu and said, "Sorry Pikachu but Pika is my starter so just try and be friends with Ash okay?"

As she gave Pikachu to Ash while Oak handed his Pokedex and five Pokeballs, Pikachu gave another thunder shock that electrocuted the both of them except Natsu who just scooted back while Pika sweat drop at this.

Recovering the shock Oak realized and said, "Oh! I almost about your Pokeballs and your gift be right back!" as he went to his desk and open one of his drawers revealing a normal wristwatch, but it was slightly bigger, had more buttons and there were no watch-related characteristics who took it out and hand it to Natsu.

"Here you go!" Prof. Oak said.

"What is this thing?" Natsu asked while Ash was staring at the device.

The Professor laugh and said, "That machine was called a Micro-Dex. It is a prototype and I think you have the privilege to use it for protection. It has the functions of the most advanced Pokedex, PokeNav, Pokegear, X-Transceiver, Poketech, and a few other devices. You can use it to scan Pokemon like a regular Pokedex, you can use it as a map like a Pokenav and you can call people like an X-Transceiver."

Natsu is amazed by this and wore it on her right wrist didn't know what to say, while Ash replied, "Wow that's so cool!" as he stared at the Micro-Dex in awe.

Professor Oak continued, "I have programmed this Micro-Dex with all of your data. The tournaments you have participated as a child, captured pokemon and other details of your trainer record. I also remove the limiter where trainers only carry six Pokemon at a time, so now you carry an unlimited amount of Pokemon with you. I figure you're Pikachu or the other Pokemon you caught won't leave you so I decided to remove it for your protection since that incident struck you."

Natsu was shock while Ash had his jaw drop of she is carrying unlimited amount of Pokemon before she snaps out of it and said, "Thank you very much Professor." bowing down.

"No problem and here are you're Pokeballs and the manual for the Micro-Dex." The professor said handing out five pokeballs and a small booklet to Natsu which she took it.

She place the other capsules and the booklet on her bag and powered up the Micro-Dex as it said,

[ **Greetings I am Ciri, a Micro-Dex programmed to aid Natsumi Matsuoka to help her on her journey. I will provide all functions to make sure my trainer is safe from harm. If lost or stolen I will teleport back to my owner.]**

"Thanks Professor I appreciate it." Natsu said gratefully and Oak smiled and nodded as they headed out of the lab.

As they leave the lab, they see Delia and all their neighbors standing out. "Mom, what are you doing here?" asked a confused Ash as he put Pikachu down.

His mom smiled and replied, "Oh Ash, I'm so proud of you! You're going to fulfill you're dream and start your Pokemon training but I'm going to miss you so much." She covered her face with the bag she was holding wipe her tears.

She handed Ash the bag and said, "I packed your sneakers and jeans, nice clean shirts and underwear and your favorite snacks and some hot chocolate in case you want something hot but be careful not to burn yourself and a pair of rubber gloves to do your laundry and a new cloth line to hang up to dry..." As soon as Ash had enough, he grabbed the bag and placed everything in it in a hurry before he exclaimed, "Mom! You're embarrassing me in front of all of these people! Don't you know I'm a big kid now? Pokemon trainers can take care of themselves!"

'Big kid really Ash? I'm currently six years older than you and you still can't do your house chores right. Even my sister who's younger than you can do the house work.' Natsu thought while rolling her eyes as Pika snickered at the rant.

Delia sighed and said, "I understand." she looked at Natsu and said, "Did you got everything you need Nappu sweetie, oh and here's Gekkou's Pokeball he's inside after Hana told me to give him to you." taking Gekkou's Pokeball which Natsu took it.

"Yes and thank you." she said simply, Delia looked down and noticed Pikachu and said, "That's your Pokemon?"

Ash nodded and said, "Yep! That's my Pokemon!" which Pikachu turn away while Ash continued, "With him at my side, I get all Pokemon in the world!"

'I doubt that, your Pikachu doesn't trust you at all when you first met him unlike when I first met Pika' Natsu thought in worried while Pika frown at Pikachu's disobedience.

Delia said, "I thought all Pokemon stayed inside their Pokeballs?"

Natsu quickly answered, "Not all of them, Pika and Pikachu are one of them." as she and Pika scooted away just in case.

Minutes later Natsu and Pika quickly left Pallet Town after Pikachu shocked everyone after Delia called it weird. But not far behind Ash was catching up after secretly tying Pikachu up.

* * *

 **And that's the end of Chapter one. How do you like it so far. Well I'm putting the Pokemon lists that Natsu and Ash got**

 **Natsu's Pokemon:**

 **Pikachu(Pika)-M**

 **Greninja(Gekkou)-M**

 **Ash's Pokemon:**

 **Pikachu-M**


	2. Training, New Friends, Acceptance

**Just to remind you that there will be some or most parts that Natsu will be by herself.**

 **Before you asked, yes I know Natsu and Madoka are the same gender but I like to make as a shipping just to enjoy.**

 **I do not own Pokemon or HKT48.**

* * *

As Natsu along with Pika and Gekkou who got out of his Pokeball, Ash and Pikachu were walking down the path, she turned and said, "Ash, me, Pika, and Gekkou will go further for some training so I'll meet you in Viridian. Oh and please untie Pikachu." Ash gulped nervously and Natsu said, "Yes Ash, I know you tied up Pikachu because Pika told me about it." Natsu soon walk further with Pika who was glaring at Ash for the way he was dragging his friend and Gekkou look away in disappointment.

Ash bent down and asked, "Pikachu, why are you acting like this? Is it because you don't like me?" Pikachu answered with a shook and Ash said, "Well I like you a lot? And since you're the Pokemon I'm training, don't you think you could be nicer and just open your mouth and tell me what's wrong?" Pikachu looked at Ash with his mouth widely open. Ash sighed and said, "That's not exactly what I meant." He took out his Pokedex and said, "But no matter what, you're just like all Pokemons and you should act like one and get inside your Pokeball just like it says in the Pokedex."

Ash turned on his Pokedex and it said,

 **[While being trained, a Pokemon usually stays inside its Pokeball.]**

That's when Pikachu pressed another button on the Pokedex,

 **[However, there are many exceptions. Some Pokemon hate being confined in their Pokeball.]**

Now understanding Pikachu's problem, Ash removed the rope on Pikachu and his rubber gloves as well. Unfortunately, it wasn't enough.

Just then, a Pidgey trotted through the grass near the open and his Pokedex said,

 **[Pidgey is a flying Pokemon. Among all the other flying Pokemons, Pidgey's the most gentle and easiest to capture. The prefect target for the beginning Pokemon trainer to test his Pokemon skills.]**

Ash kept his Pokedex and he was soon filled with confidence as he exclaimed, "It's our lucky day! Pikachu, go get it." Unfortunately, Pikachu disobeyed and looked away instead. Ash asked, "Aren't you ever going to listen to me?" Pikachu replied by shaking his head. Pikachu ran off and perched himself on top of a tree branch. Ash grumbled and said, "I get your message. I don't need your help. I can catch that Pidgey all by myself." Unknown to him, Natsu and Pika were watching from the distance.

Natsu sighed seeing Ash failing to catch a Pidgey, knowing he took Pokemon Training Camp he still failed to know the simple basics while Pika face palm at seeing Pikachu being a disobedient and lazy to his trainer.

Turning towards Gekkou, she said, "Come on Pika, Gekkou, let's find somewhere for us to start training." as she knew a good open place for them to start.

Once they arrived, the first thing they do is meditation as they need to be aware of all surroundings and detect all life to be prepared for anything. It took a couple hours but they successfully done it and it strengthen their bond even more.

The next thing is speed and reflex training knowing that Pika is the fastest while Gekkou is an agile fighter. So they took some laps around the area to increase not only their speed but stamina. As for reflex, Pika and Gekkou were having a mock battle until Natsu thinks it's enough.

After training's over she turn on her Micro-Dex, and Natsu asked, "Ciri, tell what is Pika and Gekkou's data." As she point at Pika first.

Ciri answered,

 **[Pikachu, the Mouse Pokemon, It can generate electric attacks from the electric pouches located in both of its cheeks.]**

 **Electric Type**

 **Male**

 **Ability: Static and Lightning Rod**

 **Moves: Tackle, Quick Attack, Tailwhip, Thunder Wave, Thundershock, Thunderbolt, Thunder, Charm, Double Team, Toxic, Light Screen, Flash, Rest, Substitute, Protect, Sleep Talk, Hidden Power, Rain Dance, Grass Knot, Charge Beam, Volt Switch, Iron Tail, Thunder Punch, Electro Ball, Slam, Agility, Hyper Beam, Brick Break, Rock Smash, Focus Punch, Ice Punch, Thunder Punch, Surf, Fly**

 **Egg Moves: Volt Tackle and Giga Impact**

 **Combo Moves:**

 **Voltage Dragon**

 **Thunder Blade**

 **Electric Tsunami**

 **This Pikachu is an unusual and rare to able to reach higher levels in its current form.**

Natsu whistled at that and said, "It's amazing on how much moves and level you got Pika." which made Pika blush in embarrassment probably because they train so hard when Natsu was a child.

"You're next Gekkou." Natsu said as she scan Gekkou with her Micro-Dex.

 **[Greninja, the Ninja Pokemon. The final evolve form of Froakie. Greninja can compress water into sharp-edged throwing stars. With the grace of a ninja, it slips in and out of sight to attack from shadows.]**

 **Water and Dark Type**

 **Male**

 **Ability** **: Torment and Protean**

 **Hidden Ability: Battle Bond**

 **Moves: Pound, Scratch, Growl, Bubble, Quick Attack, Lick, Water Pulse, Smokescreen, Shadow Sneak, Water Shuriken, Cut, Haze, Mat Block, Feint Attack, Spikes, Substitute, Extrasensory, Hydro Pump, Role Play, Bounce, Protect, Sleep Talk, Ice Beam, Blizzard, Work up, Hyper Beam, Aerial Ace, Grass Knot, Scald, Dark Pulse, Surf, Waterfall, Acrobatics, U-turn, Rock Slide, Rock Tomb, Toxic, Hidden Power, Gunk Shot, Icy Wind, Low Kick, Ice Punch, Giga Impact, Rain Dance, Power-up Punch, Dig, Water Pledge, Hydro Cannon**

 **Egg Moves: Thunder Punch, Fire Punch, Mind Reader, Toxic Spikes**

 **Combo Moves:**

 **Hydro Shuriken**

 **Diamond Dust**

 **Bubble Pulse**

 **Greninja are normally native located in Kalos Region**

 **This Greninja has the power to transform into Synchro-Greninja with the power call the Bond Phenomenon.**

"You have impress yourself Gekkou." Natsu said which Gekkou nodded in respect. Just then something came out from the bushes It was a Pidgey but this one was twice as large as a normal one along with its friend a Spearow and they looked like they wanted to battle her.

Turn to Pika and Gekkou, "You ready guys?"

Pika nodded, and jumped in front of her and replies, "Pika Pika Pikachu! (We were born ready!) **"** as he took the battle stance

Gekkou calmly walk in front of Natsu and he says, "Greninja Gren Gren (It should be fun.) **"** in his ninja pose.

The Pidgey start off with a strong Gust attack on Pika while the Spearow charge at Gekkou with Peck, to which Natsu respond. "Pika, counter the gust with thunder shock and Gekkou, block the beck and use bubble!"

Pika release a small amount of electricity that not only break into the gust but shock Pidgey as well. Gekkou grab Spearow's beak and open his mouth to release a bubble attack on Spearow which he got hit.

Pidgey and Spearow did not give up and they charge at Pika and Gekkou with Quick attack and Fury attack, only for Pika counter Pidgey's quick attack with his own quick attack and Gekkou throw the water shuriken at Spearow. This battle goes on until the two bird Pokemon are completely exhausted, while Pika and Gekkou just stand there completely fine.

Seeing an opportunity, Natsu pulls out two empty Pokeballs and yelled, "Pokeball, GO!" as she throws the one at Pidgey while the other at Spearow until they got suck in.

The Pokeballs started shaking as they tried to break free. Natsu stood there tense, while Pika and Gekkou stand guard waiting for it to be let out. A couple seconds the Poke balls stops, signifying its caught.

Natsu smiled a bit and grab the balls, turns to Pika and calmly said, "We did it guys. Our first two Pokemon and friends."

Pika smiled and give it a peace sign while reply, "Pikapi Pikachu! (Of course!)"

Gekkou calmly share his friend's relief and also replied, "Gren Greninja (Always Natsu.)"

"Now let's meet our new friends. Come on out, Pidgey and Spearow!" Natsu called out and Pidgey and Speaorw came out from their Poke balls.

"Pidgey?(Huh?)" It cried out.

"Spearow?(What?) It also said.

"Hi Pidgey and Spearow. I'm Natsu you're new trainer, my dream is to become a Pokemon Master." Natsu said and Pidgey tilted its head a bit while Spearow stared at Natsu, "I hope you two will help me achieve my goal, will you guys accept it?" The two birds looked at her and the rest of her Pokemon they seem all happy to be with her and Pidgey nodded while Spearow smirked as if saying yes.

"Great let's see your data," she said as she rolled up her right her right sleeve showing her Micro-Dex, "Okay Pidgey you're first."

 **[Pidgey, the Tiny bird Pokemon, If attacked, it will often kick up sand to protect itself rather than fight back.]**

 **Normal and Flying Type**

 **Ability: Keen Eye, Tangled Feet**

 **Hidden Ability: Big Pecks**

 **Female**

 **Attacks: Gust, Sand Attack, Quick Attack, Air Slash, Slam, Peck, Scratch, Mirror Move, and Hurricane**

 **Egg Moves: Air Cutter, Brave Bird, Defog, Feint Attack, Steel Wing**

 **\- This Pidgey's size is larger than the other normal Pidgey.**

"Wow" Natsu whistled, "That's a quite a number and number or attacks. Okay next is Spearow.' She then moved her Micro-Dex towards Spearow.

 **[Spearow, the Tiny bird Pokemon, Unlike Pidgey, Spearow has a terrible attitude. It is very wild and will sometime attack other Pokemon and humans.]**

 **Normal and Flying Type**

 **Ability: Keen Eye**

 **Hidden Ability: Sniper**

 **Male**

 **Attacks: Peck, Growl, Leer, Pursuit, Fury Attack, Aerial Ace, Mirror Move, Assurance, Agility, Focus Energy, Roost, Drill Peck,**

 **Egg Moves: Quick Attack, Razor Wind, Scary Face, Steel Wing, Tri-Attack**

 **\- This Spearow isn't aggressive as the other Spearows and it's not interest in attacking other people and Pokemon**

"Oh, another wow!" Natsu shouted "You two are already at high level but we're going need to train yourselves to be at the same level as Pika and Gekkou." Pidgey and Spearow nodded to this. Natsu decided to give them nicknames so she named Pidgey, Sora, and Spearow, Talon which they like their respective names. Then she noticed a stream near them and Natsu said, "Hey there's river near by, let's stop right there and fish there."

The Pokemon nodded.

When they got to the river, Natsu brought her fishing rod and throw her rod into the water while waiting for the water Pokemon to grab the rod. After 7 minutes, the rod had started to move, "Oh! I got a bite!" She yelled out catching the attention of her Pokemon, they all ran to her.

"Oh man! Must be a big one, Pika please get ready, Sora and Talon be careful and take to the sky and Gekkou please be extra careful that even through you're powerful it must be a strong water type! Natsu called out quickly.

She pulled the rod harder showing a Gyarados but the color is different than a shiny and a normal one. It was mostly aqua blue, with a white underbelly and white spots along its body.

"Wow!" Natsu whistled and Gyarados looked at her interest, "That is an aqua blue Gyarados I ever seen in life and you look beautiful."

Gyarados stared at her wondering why isn't a human afraid of her. She looked around seeing her Pokemon carefully watching their trainer in case she attack her. Natsu carefully reached her arm out to pet it and Gyarados flinched a bit before letting the human pet her.

Natsu smiled at her, "Wow. This is awesome! Hey guys come and meet Gyarados!" She called out to her Pokemon as they got closer to her. "Pretty isn't she?" Natsu asked and they all nodded agreeing that she is one beautiful Gyarados they have ever seen. "Say Gyarados do you want to come with me on my journey to become a Pokemon Master?" She asked Gyarados and Gyarados happily swing her tail and nodded.

Natsu smirked and took out a Pokeball and gently tap Gyarados with it. The Pokeball ding and she caught the unique colored Gyarados. "Alright come on out, Gyarados!" She called out Gyarados. "Alright Gyarados, I'm going to scan you hope you don't mind." Gyarados shook her head telling Natsu that she doesn't mind. Natsu then pointed Ciri towards Gyarados.

 **[Gyarados, the Atrocious Pokemon, This Pokemon has a vicious temperament, so use extreme caution. Its fangs can crush stones and its scales are harder than steel.]**

 **Water and Flying Type**

 **Female**

 **Ability: Intimate**

 **Hidden Ability: Moxie**

 **Moves: Water Gun, Bite, Tackle, Thunderbolt, Dragon Rage, Leer, Twister, Rain Dance, Ice Fang, Aqua Tail, Hydro Pump, Dragon Dance, Hyper Beam, Roar, Blizzard, Flamethrower, Iron Tail, Thunder Fang, Fire Fang, Ice Fang**

 **Egg Moves: Draco Meteor**

 **\- This Gyarados is rare with unusual color. It's not a shiny or normal Gyarados**

"Impressive, you're really strong Mystic." Natsu said and the aqua blue Gyarados blinked at the name. "Oh, you're wondering why? It's because your color is really beautiful and it's like mythical. Do you like it?" She asked.

"Grr.(Yes.)" Mystic nodded.

After Natsu returning everyone except for Pika and Gekkou, they decided to look for Ash and Pikachu but they weren't there. Gekkou then sense that a flock of angry Spearows chasing Ash who was an injured Pikachu and jumped down the river.

"Gren Greninja Greninja(Ash and Pikachu were being by a flock of Spearows.)" Gekkou said.

"ASH!" Natsu yelled as she sense them going down the rushing river.

"Pikapi Pikachu Pikachu(Let's follow them, they won't get far!)" exclaimed Pika as they rushed down the path to catch up with them.

(With Ash and Pikachu)

Ash was traversing the deep water while avoiding a Gyarados, but suddenly his backpack caught a fishing snag and was pulled upward onto land by an orange haired girl in jeans and red suspenders.

While Ash is trying to regain air, the girl said, "Oh it's just a kid." as she was disappointed of not catching any Water Pokemon. But when she saw Pikachu hurt and rushed over in concerned, "Oh a Pokemon, aww are you ok?"

Ash thinks the girl is about him said, "Yeah, I'm okay."

In which she corrected, "No! Not you! Look at what you've done to that poor little thing. Is it breathing?"

Knowing Pikachu is alive he shyly replies, "Well I...I think so."

Then the girl said, "Well don't just sit there, he needs a doctor right away. There's a medical center not too far from there, you've got to get moving now!"

As Ash got up he asked, "Well tell me which way do I go to?" and the girl points for him.

"That way!" she answered until they saw a flock of Spearows heading towards them.

"They're coming back! Run!" Ash said in fear as he got on the girl's bike and puts Pikachu in the front basket.

The girl rushed up and yelled, "Hey! What are you doing!"

Ash simply answered, "I'm borrowing this!" as he sped off in the bike.

While she exclaimed, "Hey! That's my bike!"

Ash turned his head and said, "I'll give you back to you soon someday!"

"Oh! You!" the fumed girl said.

As Ash speeds up towards the Pokemon Center, the sky starts to grow dark and thunder roaring but Ash keeps going not wanting Pikachu to get hurt even more.

Pikachu looked up and weakly muttered, "Pika...chu."

Ash looked down and said, "Just hang on Pikachu! We're almost there!"

But the Spearows are already close, causing Ash to lose control and crash to the ground.

Ash looked up to see Pikachu motionless and yelled, "Pikachu!" as he crawled up towards him and place his hand on his electric mouse, "This can't...happen."

A few Spearows dived in for another assault until some got shocked by another electric mouse, and others got hit by some water shurikens. Ash looked up to see a familiar face with her Pikachu on her left shoulder.

Ash knowing who it is exclaims, "Natsumi! You're here!"

Natsu smiled as both Pika and Gekkou stand guard and said, "Well, my best friend's in danger so it's reasonable to help out you know." as she heard more Spearows coming.

Ash unclipped Pikachu's Pokeball and said, "Pikachu, get inside I know you don't want to be inside the Pokeball. But if you're inside maybe I can save you. Please Pikachu, please do it for me." as he tried to reason with Pikachu to get inside.

"Ash! They're getting closer!" Natsu yelled as she ordered Pika and Gekkou to fall back.

Ash stood up with his arms and exclaims, "Spearows! Do you know who I am?! I'm Ash from the town of Pallet. I'm destined to become the world's number one Pokemon Master. I can't be defeated by the likes of you! I'm going to capture and defeat you all!" As the Spearows are closing in, "Come and get me!"

"Ash!" Natsu yelled as she embraced for the inevitable.

As the Spearows are inches away Pikachu who had a change away, ran to the flock and unleashed a large blast of thunder blast knocking away, Ash, the Spearows, and Natsu with her Pokemon away. After that the sky starts clearing, Ash and Pikachu are laying on the ground, while Natsu is leaning on a tree with Pika safety in her arms as Gekkou perched on the tree while landing next to Natsu and Pika.

Ash looked at Pikachu and smiled, "Well we beat'em" and Pikachu nodded.

Natsu smiled as Pikachu finally accepted Ash as his friend while Pika is proud of Pikachu of saving his trainer from the Spearows and willing to listen to Ash. As Natsu got up, Gekkou shouted, "Greninja! Gren!(Guys! Look!) everyone looked up to see a majestic Pokemon flying through the sky in awe. The Pokemon looked down on the two trainers before letting out a cry before disappearing leaving a rainbow in its place.

Ash asked, "What was that?" until Dexter explained,

 **[T** **here's no data, there is more Pokemon has yet to be identified.]**

Ash soon picked up Pikachu and started walking towards Viridian City. Natsu on the other hand sense the Pokemon flying and hears something floating, she grabbed it and it was a rainbow feather.

Natsu smiled as she returned Gekkou to his Pokeball, and looked up and said, "Thank you, Ho-Oh." as she and Pika catches up to Ash in Viridian City.

* * *

 **That's the end of Chapter 2. Next time Team Rocket encounter and Ash catches Pokemon.**

 **Natsu's Pokemon:**

 **Pikachu(Pika)-M**

 **Greninja(Gekkou)-M**

 **Pidgey(Sora)-F**

 **Spearow(Talon)-M**

 **Aqua blue Gyarados(Mystic)-F**

 **Ash's Pokemon:**

 **Pikachu-M**


	3. Team Rocket, Ash catches Pokemon, Shiny

**If you readers notice that Natsu's Pokemon knows moves that are impossible to learn, well I want to make a fanfic where Natsu's Pokemon can learn all moves.**

 **Review it if you think it's ridiculous.**

 **I don't own Pokemon and HKT48**

* * *

Ash and Natsu finally made it to Viridian City, a bustling city and having the eighth Pokemon Gym. While Ash went to find someone who could take him to the Pokemon Center, Natsu decided to look around for a bit before spending the night at the center.

"Pika Pikachu Pikachupi (Wow! This place is amazing!)" Pika said in awe as he looked around all the wonderful places in Viridian has to offer.

Natsu chuckled as she knew Pika has a habit of exploring new things. She had Gekkou return to his Pokeball to not attract any attention and walked ahead to buy some healthy Pokemon food for his friends, until she noticed a wanted poster for two criminals roaming around the city.

She felt her blood boiling as she knew the criminal organization of Kanto and Johto, stealing Pokemon and uses them for their own selfish goals. Well she's not going to take it kindly as she wanted to get rid of the organization especially her grudge against them since they're the ones who killed her parents and have her left eye scar for life but not now.

Shrugging off the 'Team Rocket' vibe, Natsu immediately went to the Poke Mart to purchase some Pokemon Food, a few extra Pokeballs and Potions. After that she started heading towards the Pokemon Center, until she noticed an orange haired girl carrying a fried up bike.

Being a helpful lady, she walked up and said, "Are you okay miss?"

The girl turned to her looking to shout at her, but she noticed her scar and replied, "No, it's just that some kid ruined my bike when he took it."

"Was the kid short and had a Pikachu?" Natsu questioned as she knew this is Ash written all over.

The girl answered angrily, "Yeah that's right and he's gonna pay for my bike!" as she marched forward to the Pokemon Center.

'Oh Ash what have you done...' she thought in disappointment as she followed her to the Center.

(With Ash)

Ash was waiting for Nurse Joy and the Chanseys to fix up Pikachu but to him it was so long, he looked around until he saw a phone knowing the situation he decided to call his mom.

Delia picking up the phone and answered, "Hello, this is the Ketchum residence."

"Hello..mom." Ash replied.

Delia squealed, taking off the towel and hair band before activating the screen, "Hi honey, is everything all right? Where are you Ash?"

Ash answered, "The Pokemon Center in Viridian City."

"You're already in Viridian City! It took your father four days to get there when he started Pokemon Training. Oh he'll be so proud, you're the apple of his eyes."

Ash frowned and said, "Yeah a rotten apple."

Delia replied, "Oh Ash, don't discourage yourself, you're doing fine. Honey you're growing up right before my eyes, spreading your wings and soaring like a Spearow." as she smiled.

"I feel more like a fallen Pidgey." Ash said, still depressed about what happen.

Delia frowned and said, "I won't let you talk about yourself that way, just be confident and you can do anything you set on your mind too. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"And are you changing your underwear every day?" she questioned.

"Yes."

She smiled and said, "Okay, good night sweetie." after that she hung up.

Ash thought about what his mom said and decided to follow it, he then saw pictures of a few Legendary Pokemon behind the counter and recognized one that he saw earlier. Suddenly the phone rang on the desk and decided to answer it.

"Uh..this is Ash. Who's calling" he answered.

"Here. I'm over here." said a certain professor, as the yellow picture rolled down revealing a screen but it was showing his back, "Ash it's Professor Oak. Don't you recognize me?"

"No professor, I didn't recognize the back of your head." said Ash.

The professor turned to see Ash then back to the computer and typing in to change the camera before showing him facing Ash.

"There." Oak then coughed a bit before continuing, "I just spoke with your mother, and then she tells me you've made it to the Pokemon Center in Viridian City. Is that correct?"

Ash answered, "I couldn't be talking to you if I wasn't here."

"You couldn't be talking if.." until he realized, "Oh I see! I've dialed the Pokemon Center and you've answered."

"Yeah because that's where I am."

Oak nodded and said, "I suppose that proves it. The other new Pokemon trainers made it there with no problem, and I'm pleasantly surprised that you and Natsu got there so soon. I admit when you left I have my doubt that you couldn't handle your Pikachu, but when my grandson Gary said that you and Natsu wouldn't have a single Pokemon by the time you get to Viridian City. I bet him a million dollars that he be wrong!"

Ash sheepishly replied, "Well, money isn't everything right?" knowing he didn't caught anything on his way to Viridian.

Oak was depressed at first knowing he lost the bet, before saying, "What about Natsu?"

"She caught a Pidgey that was twice the size as a normal one, a Spearow, and an unusual color *gulp* Gyarados" Ash answered truthfully while being fear at the sight of Natsu's Gyarados when she show him the Pokemon she caught on their to Viridian.

"Well at least that's half of the bet won." Oak muttered knowing Natsu is smart and kind to bonds all types of Pokemon, whenever it's battling or communicating with them before he realized. "What?! Did you say she caught a Gyarados?!"

Ash back away from the shout and said, "Y-yes but don't worry she's gentle."

"My apologize, well anything else?" Oak said before calming himself down.

"Yeah, I did see a Pokemon like that one." Ash replied pointing up to the blue picture. "It flew right over the rainbow!"

"Don't talk such nonsense. You couldn't have seen this Pokemon, trainers have search their whole lives and never seen it." answered a skeptic Oak.

Ash frowned, "Well, it sure look like it."

The professor crossed his arms and said, "You've must've been mistaken." until he heard his door bell ring, "Ah! There's my pizza! Coming! It was nice talking to you Ash and good luck. Mmm, anchovies, spinach, and pineapple pizza." before turning off the screen.

All of a sudden was heard, "Now! I've got you!"

Ash turn to see the same girl he met before carrying a burnt bike, but also Natsu and Pika was right before her.

"I knew I've find you here!" she exclaimed as she's catching her breath.

Ash pointed at the bike in surprised and asked, "Hey, what happen to your bike?"

"What happen to my bike?! You happen to my bike you little loser!" she yelled and continued, "This is what's left after you stole it to save your Pokemon! I can see why your Pokemon is in a.." she was about to finish her sentence until she starts to lose her balance and was about to fall until Natsu grabbed hold of her.

"Maybe you should've talk after you put your bike down." Natsu replied as she set the bike down.

Ash look down and said, "Well I'll make it up for it. I promise I will really." and looked at the operating room, "But I can't do anything about your bike until.."

She got up angrily and exclaimed, "I don't want any of your lame excuses kid! I just wanted a new bike right now!"

Ash replied sadly, "It's my Pikachu.. my Pikachu's not too good."

Her expression change to worry as they looked at the operating door for a minute before she asked, "Is it very serious?"

He answered, "I think so and there's nothing to do to help now." and looked down in sadness.

"Aww." was her reply.

Natsu walked up and placed her hand onto Ash's shoulder and said, "Ash, let Nurse Joy handle it. I know you're sad about not helping Pikachu, but we just got to wait. Besides Pikachu is strong I'm sure he'll pull through." as she tries to comfort his friend.

Feeling a little better Ash replied, "Thanks Natsumi. I needed that."

"Anytime." she answered before sitting on a chair and waited while setting Pika down on her lap.

"Chuu...(I hope he's okay...)" Pika said as he was worried for his injured comrade which Natsu calm him by petting his head.

Soon Nurse Joy came in with the Chanseys carrying a bed with Pikachu in it.

Ash ran to Pikachu and said, "Pikachu! Are you alright?!" seeing Pikachu with a head set with a blinking light bulb attached.

"Your Pikachu's resting. It's a good thing you got here so fast. The procedure went well, and it should be fine." answered Nurse Joy.

"Thanks to the Pokemon Center." Misty said.

Ash happy knowing his friend is okay said, "Yes, thank you very much!"

"Now your Pokemon needs a good rest in the recovery room." replied Joy smiled and continued, "You should go in with it Ash."

"Thanks." Ash said before turning to the girl, "Listen, I'm sorry about your bike but I'm gonna need time to make things right." and she sudden got up to his face.

"No way! I fell for that last time! Well you should take care of Pikachu now, and we'll settle it later." Misty said.

"Uh, okay." Ash replied.

Suddenly the alarm starts going before Officer Jenny announced, "Your attention please! Our Viridian City radar sensors detected an aircraft belonging to a gang of Pokemon thieves. If you have a Pokemon in your possession exercise extreme caution!" As a blimp is floating above the Center.

"Hm, guess we woke up this sleepy dumb." replied a long haired woman.

"And how dare they act like criminals, they should welcome Team Rocket!" said a blue haired man/

"Well, we'll teach them to respect that name."

"Meowth! And once we snatch all their Pokemon. Those scared little mouses will know 'm top cat." said a talking Meowth.

"We know Meowth, we know." they both replied before releasing their Pokemon, "Ekans, Koffing Attack!"

Soon a round purple Pokemon and purple snake emerge and start attack the center.

"What the..who are they?!" Ash said.

"Don't be afraid little boy."

"Allow us to introduce ourselves."

And they begin doing their motto, and when they finished a few was confused while others recognized who they are.

"What are you talking about?" Ash said completely oblivious to the whole thing while Natsu who emitted a dark aura seeing her hated enemies while Pika who sense his trainer's anger is giving off sparks from his cheeks.

"Looks like he doesn't get it, does he?" Jessie said.

Ash exclaims, "How can I? You don't make any sense?!"

James answered, "We're here for the Pokemon."

Ash protecting Pikachu and shouted, "You're not getting Pikachu!"

"Pikachu? We're not interested in precious electric rat." Jessie replied.

"We seek only rare and valuable Pokemon." James added.

Nurse Joy angrily counters, "You're wasting your time! This is the center full of weak and injured Pokemon!"

Jessie answered, "Well that maybe so. but I would be surprised if we find a few little Pokemon gems among all the junk."

Ash getting irritated and said, "You're starting to bug me!"

"Isn't that cute?" Jessie asked James.

"The boy is bugged." added James.

"Meowth! Let's squash'em!" Meowth finished.

James ordered, "Koffing, Attack!" as Koffing let out a large smoke attack.

"Ekans, go!" Jessie commanded.

Ash and the others retreated while avoiding being hit and ran into the Pokemon storage room. Koffing and Ekans give a chase until they get blown away by a large Gust attack courtesy of Sora.

"Don't you dare hurt them!" Natsu shouted as she made herself known, and Pika standing beside her glaring at them.

"Well, it looks like another twerpette is joining in." Jessie said.

"Not to mention a powerful Pikachu like that one." added James as he stared at Pika with greed.

"Pika is not going to be with you! And I'll make sure of it!" she countered, already reaching her breaking point.

"Then we'll just take it by force! Ekans go!" Jessie ordered Ekans charged at Pika.

"Is that what you got?! Sora use Aerial Ace on Koffing and Pika use Iron Tail on Ekans!" Natsu ordered.

Sora flew up into the air and dived down, vanishing and reappearing hitting Koffing head on. Pika ran and his tail began to glow white, he slammed his tail, hitting Ekans head on the stomach. As both of them to attack and they hit directly and knocking them out.

"Excellent guys, good job!" Natsu said happily at Pika and Sora who was happy on winning the battle.

Then Sora froze and begin to glow.

Natsu excitedly said "Sora is evolving!"

"Pikapi pikachu pika (Way to go Sora!)" Pika happily said.

After the glow died down, she was larger and has a long red mane, sharp claws and a tail of red yellow. Spreading her wings, the newly evolved Pidgeotto screeched proudly into the air.

"Pidgeotto!(Yes I evolved!)" Sora cried out.

"Yes you did." Natsu smiled at her friend's evolution as she scanned Sora with her Micro-Dex.

 **[Pidgeotto, the Bird Pokemon, the evolve form of Pidgey, It's armed with sharp claws and dives from the sky to capture its prey. Unlike the more gentle Pidgey, Pidgeotto can be dangerous. Approach with extreme caution.]**

 **New moves: Sky Attack, Whirlwind, Twister, Feather Dance, Wing Attack, Agility**

Soon Ash came in and crashed in the burnt bike causing Pikachu to wake up. Suddenly other Pikachus jumped in and piled on the bed, and started powering up their injured comrade while shocking Team Rocket badly.

Natsu sighed in relief and simply said, "Nice timing." as she returned Sora and called Pika back to her side.

Ash excited to see Pikachu healed and exclaimed, "Pikachu!"

Suddenly Meowth jumped in and said, "Do I have to do everything? Those mouses are mine! Meowth!" as he walked forward.

Pikachu turned to Ash and told him he needs more power to finish them off. Ash knowing what Pikachu needs, puts up the bike upside down and started pedaling giving power to the front lamp.

"Huh? What's this?" asked a confused Meowth.

"Well, let's just say Pikachu and I are gonna generate a little excitement for you Meowth!" Ash answered as he keeps pedaling.

Pikachu then jumps onto the bike and absorbed the power on the front lamp before unleashing a painful Thunder Shock causing Koffing to expel some of its gas producing a large explosion sending them flying to who knows where.

(The Next Morning)

"All the Viridian City's Pokemon were transported safely." said the Pewter City Nurse Joy.

"Thanks sis! Ash, Misty, Natsumi, Pikachu, and Pika are heading your way to Pewter City. If they can get safely to the Viridian Forest." Joy informed.

"Don't worry. From what I've seen, those five can pretty much take care of themselves." Jenny assured.

"Well I hope you're right." she said in doubt.

(Meanwhile in Viridian Forest)

"AAAHHH!" came a scream from Misty as she clung herself to Ash.

"What's the matter?" questioned Ash.

"Look over there!"

They look to see a green caterpillar like Pokemon standing there.

"Oh cool! It's a Caterpie! It's one of the Bug Pokemon!" Ash answered excitedly.

"Even if it is a Pokemon, bugs are disgusting! And I don't like them! Do something!" Misty said fearfully.

Ash looking confident and said, "Alright stand back." as he pulled out an empty Pokeball and continuing, "This one's a piece of cake."

Ash and Caterpie stood still for a moment before Ash made the first move.

"Caterpie! You're mine!" as he throws the Pokeball at Caterpie and it got suck into the ball and it started shaking.

Everyone stood still tense as it continues to shake for a few seconds until it finally stood still.

Ash extremely excited shouted, "Yes! I did it!" as he went and grabbed the Pokeball and continued, "I did it! I caught Caterpie! I did it all by myself, I caught my first Pokemon!" and he continues to rant on, annoying Misty before grabbing her and does a victory lap.

Natsu calmly sighs and rub her forehead muttering, "This is gonna be troublesome." and Pika was sharing his partner's pain as well.

"Ash! you're acting like a.." before she was cut off by Ash pulling the ball to her face.

"Look, inside this ball contains the very first Pokemon I've caught my whole life!" he said.

"Great, just keep it away from will ya?" Misty replied.

"You're not afraid of itty-bitty Caterpie in a Pokeball are you?" Ash teased.

Misty answered, "Bugs get me all bugged out! Even when they're in a Pokeball. Just keep it away!" and turned away.

As Ash stated and cuddle with his new Pokemon. Natsu sweat drop at the scene and looked at Pika.

"How long do you think it'll last?" she questioned at the scene.

"Pika Pikachu Pikapi(Not very much.)" her electric mouse replied.

Ash puts the Pokeball to the ground and called out, "Caterpie, come on out!" as soon as Caterpie emerged from the ball, Misty ran as fast as her legs can carry and hid behind the tree far away from Ash, Natsu, Pika, and Pikachu. Ash walked over and said, "There's nothing to be scared of. Come on Caterpie, climb up on my shoulder."

Caterpie nodded and headed towards Ash until he saw Misty, in which he zoomed past Ash and Natsu. And started nuzzle on to her leg in which Misty screamed louder.

"Hey Misty, Caterpie really likes you. Isn't it cute?" Ash explained.

However, Misty said, "Ash, put that slimy thing away from me! Bugs are one of the most disgusting things in the world!"

Ash asked, "What are three disgusting things in the world besides you?"

Misty frowned and answered, "Very funny. Carrots, peppers, and bugs. Everybody has something they don't like and I don't like bugs!"

Ash smirked, "Oh yeah? Well I like carrots, peppers, bugs. What I don't like is the way you're hurting Caterpie's feelings with your fear of bugs!" All Misty did was huffed and turn around.

Natsu and Pika walked over to Caterpie and Natsu said, "Just ignore everything she says Caterpie. I'm sure she'll get over it and accept you." Caterpie understand Natsu's words and this time he climb up Ash's shoulder.

Ash, Caterpie, Natsu, and Pika started to move on, Pikachu followed them, leaving Misty behind.

After walking for a few minutes, Pikachu turned to see Misty following them.

He tucked on Ash's pants and he asked, "What's the problem Pikachu?" Natsu turned and sensed Misty who quickly hid behind a tree.

Natsu said, "Ash, Misty is following us."

Ash huffed and yelled, "Why are you following us?!"

Misty popped her head out of her hiding spot and said, "My bike. I'm holding you responsible for my bike!"

Ash asked, "When are you going to get over that dumb old bike?"

Misty argued, "For your information, Mr. Pokemon Master, you're the dumb one cause if you hadn't destroy it in the first place, I could have been out of here by now!"

Ash argued back, "I told you, I may get you a new bike one and if I'm so dumb, how come you're still following me?"

Misty said, "I'm not following you, this happens to be the fastest way through the woods."

Ash turned and said, "Fine, do whatever you want."

Misty finally stopped the argument by saying, "That's exactly what I'm doing."

Soon Natsu had enough of this pointless argument and walk towards them by grabbing their ears. Ash and Misty look at Natsu who's developing a dark aura with a threatened smile and Pika has his cheeks sparking getting ready to shock with a mischief smile made the two shiver in fear even Pikachu and Caterpie are scared of Pika.

"Ash and Misty, if you don't stop arguing, Pika and I will show you a really bad time. Do you understand?" she threaten as her smile became wider.

Ash gulped fearfully remembering the last time he made them mad said, "Okay, okay! We'll stop!"

Misty nodded her in agreement and panic in which she let go of their ears and continue to walk with Pika still on her shoulder.

Misty turned to Ash and stuttered, "Wh-what was th-that?"

Ash simply answered, "That's only when she's angry. And believe me my first time wasn't pretty when she's like that even Pika has the same personality as her trainer." as he shuddered as that event haunt him for weeks.

As night came, Pika and Pikachu gather some firewood in which Natsu used two rocks to create some sparks she learned from her cousin. The firewood lit up a few seconds.

She smiled and released Sora and Talon who started to nuzzle her. She didn't release Mystic because she thinks Mystic will scare Ash and Misty out of their souls. While Pika sat on her left as they lean on a tree to sleep.

She looked over to see Ash and Misty getting ready to sleep as they were already in their sleeping bags but they were on opposite sides of a tree trunk. Natsu said, "Good night you guys. We'll start training in the morning." All of her Pokemon chanted good night as they fell asleep. She was about to sleep too when she heard Ash and Misty argue one last time before they both went to sleep. Natsu shook her head as she begin to sleep to dreamland.

(Few hours later)

Natsu woke up early and saw Ash and Misty still asleep. She looked around the camp and saw Caterpie was lying next to Misty.

Quietly putting out the fire, she woke Pika, Sora, and Talon and gave them their breakfast and find a secluded place to train them for their first gym battle in Pewter City.

Once they found a nice place, Natsu release Gekkou and Mystic to join in her training and said, "Alright you guys. We have a couple of days until we reach. So we need to train our very own limits, knowing it won't be easy." Her Pokemon nodded as she continued, "But we will show them our power. Are you guys with me?"

They all cheered for their friend knowing they want to give everything to win. Natsu smiled and replied, "Okay let's begin!"

During training, Pika and Gekkou was teaching Mystic to learn Thunder, Thunder Wave, Aerial Ace, and Water Pulse. Since Sora evolved yesterday, she's the teacher for her friend, Talon and he learn Aerial Ace, Steel Wing, and Mirror Move while at the same time, Sora learn Mirror Move, Rest, Substitute, Protect, and Sleep Talk.

After training was finished, they took a break with Pika and Gekkou relaxing beside Mystic and Sora and Talon were perching on a tree eating a berry.

Natsu asked her Pokemon, "So how was the training so far?"

"Pikachu pika pikapi pikachu(Pretty good. Mystic managed to get Thunder and Thunder wave." Pika commented as he stretched his body.

"Greninja gren ninja greninja(She did the same thing with Aerial Ace and Water Pulse. I must she's a good student.)" Gekkou also commented which made Mystic proud of herself.

"Spearow spea spearow row spea(Me too. Sora has been teaching me some great moves and I'm getting close to evolving.)." replied Talon as Sora is also proud of being a teacher to Talon.

"Good, the sooner we continue this, the better chances our gym battles will go smoothly." said Natsu as soon she heard a rustling from the bushes.

From the bushes, a Caterpie and a Weedle but this one has a yellow body which is shiny.

Natsu smiled at this and walk towards to the two bug Pokemon and said, "Hello there, did you guys watch us train?" which they nod.

"How about you come with me so I'll make you two a strong Butterfree and Beedrill." asked Natsu.

Caterpie and the shiny Weedle stared at her for a few seconds and they smiled as if saying yes.

Natsu pulled out two Pokeballs and suck them in signaling their capture. Natsu decided to name Caterpie, Kira, and the shiny Weedle, Kirabi.

"Cool looks we got ourselves two friends." Natsu said and her Pokemon nodded which they are happy to have new family members.

Natsu checked out her two new Pokemon on her Micro-Dex and it said

 **[Caterpie, the Worm Pokemon, Caterpie uses suction cups on its feet to climb trees on its favorite trees. To repel enemies, Caterpie releases an unpleasant smell from its red antenna. It molts several times while growing.**

 **Bug Type**

 **Female**

 **Moves: Tackle, String Shot, Bug Bite**

 **Egg Moves: Electro Web**

 **[Weedle, the Hairy Bug Pokemon, Its poison stinger is very powerful. Its bright-colored body is intended to warn off its enemies.]**

 **Bug and Poison Type**

 **Male**

 **Moves: Poison Sting, String Shot, Bug Bite**

 **Egg moves: Water Pulse**

 **\- This Pokemon is a shiny**

 **\- Its unusual for Weedle to know Water Pulse**

"Nice move set." whistled Natsu before all of sudden she heard screaming.

'Definitely Misty.' she thought and return her Pokemon except Pika and Sora back to their Pokeballs as she walked back to camp with Pika on her shoulder and Sora flying on air.

As she made it to the camp, she saw Misty in a tree and Caterpie climbing up.

Ash soon wake up and asked, "W-what's wrong?"

Misty replied, "What is this thing doing sleeping near me?!"

Ash started to laugh and said, "Caterpie just wants to be your friend."

Irritated, Misty yelled, "If that thing wants to be my friend, it can stop bugging me already! Get your Pokemon out of my face and into the Poke ball!"

Caterpie turned around with teary eyes and Ash said, "Misty, you are so unbelievable! Caterpie means no harm! Why it likes you, I'll never know." He looked down to see that Caterpie was crawling sadly away from Misty. Caterpie crawled up the tree truck and re-entered his Pokeball.

"Pikachu pikapi(That's harsh you know.)" said Pika as he glared at Misty for being rude to Caterpie.

Ash quickly got up and said, "Alright Misty, you owe Caterpie an apology. Pokemon have feelings too you know." All Misty did was huffed and turned away.

Just then, a Pidgeotto flew down in front of them and Ash quickly took out his Pokedex,

 **[Pidgeotto, the evolved form of Pidgey, It is armed with sharp claws and dives from the sky to capture its prey. Unlike the more gentle Pidgey, Pidgeotto can be dangerous. Approach with extreme caution.]**

Ash smirked and said, "Alright Pidgeotto, I'll show you who's the dangerous around here. Pokeball Go!" As he tossed his empty Pokeball at Pidgeotto. Unfortunately, Pidgeotto swatted the Pokeball away from itself and it landed near Ash.

Misty sighed and said, "You don't get it do you? You don't just throw a Pokeball and capture it. You have to battle and weaken it first. The only reason you caught Caterpie becasue its already a weakling."

Natsu then added, "Yeah how do you think I got Sora? She was a determined battler from the start along with Talon and I weaken them in battle to get them." while grooming her feathers in which she felt relaxed.

Ash said, "I know what I'm doing and I'm going to catch Pidgeotto if it's the last thing I do!"

Ash took his Pokeball containing Caterpie and tossed it into the ground, releasing the bug Pokemon, shocking Misty and Pikachu. While Natsu just facepalm followed by Pika and Sora just covered her face with one of her wings in disappointment.

Ash smirked and said, "I told you that I knew what I was doing."

Natsu said, "Ash, you messed up big time for the mistake you've made."

Ash asked, "Did I do something wrong?" They all see Pidgeotto pecking Caterpie as he tried to run away.

Misty said, "That's what's wrong! Caterpie can't beat Pidgeotto!"

Ash quickly said, "Caterpie, counter attack!" Unfortunately, Caterpie was knock back to the tree.

Natsu quickly replied, "Ash, call Caterpie back and use Pikachu! Electric is strong against Flying Pokemon!"

"Yeah! What she said!" Misty agreed.

Ash took out his Pokeball and said, "Caterpie, return!"

Caterpie was returned to his Pokeball and Pidgeotto's beak was stuck on the tree Caterpie was resting on. Ash quickly let Pikachu in and Pikachu used his Thunder Shock attack. As Pidgeotto was hit, Ash threw an empty ball on Pidgeotto.

As the ball landed on the ground, it started moving left and right for a while until it stopped, successfully capturing Pidgeotto.

Ash walked up to Misty and said, "I am the greatest!"

Misty replied, "You're the worst! You have no idea of what you're doing! It will be a long time till you're a Pokemon Master. Like a million years! You should try to learn more about Pokemon first! I mean, look at Natsu, she knows about Pokemon more than you and skilled at battling when she fought Team Rocket!"

"Please don't drag me into this." she replied.

Sadly, the two didn't hear her as they continue to argue with each other.

That's when they all heard a female laughter. Natsu turned and heard a male voice, "So, we meet again!"

"Team Rocket!" exclaimed Natsu as Pika and Sora instantly took their stances.

A gust of wind blew and silhouettes of Team Rocket appeared as they announced their motto. When they were done, Ash walked up and said, "Uh..we're kind of busy right now so if you..."

Jessie interrupts him, "Quiet little boy, we're not here to listen you. We're here for your Pokemon!"

James said, "Hand over those Pikachus."

Natsu snapped, "Like I said before, Pika are never going to be with you scum!" as she and Pika felt a strong aura around them

Ash said, "This is my Pikachu! Go find your own!"

Jessie said, "The only Pikachu we want is your Pikachu also that girl's overpowered Pikachu too."

James said, "We're only looking for the rarest and most valuable Pokemon in the world."

Jessie continued, "And those special Pikachus are just the kind we need!"

That's when Meowth started scratching their faces with his claws while saying, "You idiots! Stop giving away our secrets!"

Dumbfounded, Ash said, "Is my Pikachu really that special?"

Meowth jumped down and said, "Your Pikachu's power has impressed even me. We even got a charge out its electrical attack the last time we met. Its powers exceeded its evolutionary power level! Your Pokemon..."

Now it was Jessie's and James's turn to attack Meowth as they stomped him while saying, "Now you're giving away our secrets! Shut up before you tell them everything!"

"Seriously? This is Team Rocket's best? I thought they were worst when I was just a child." Natsu deadpanned.

The two stopped and Jessie said, "Make things easy and hand over your Pokemon!"

Ash looked over and said, "Forget it!" Jessie and James then revealed their Pokeballs and their Pokemons, Ekans and Koffing emerged from them. Ash exclaimed, "Hey! Two against one is unfair!"

Natsu stepped forward and said, "Don't worry Ash. I got this. Kira and Kirabi, let's go!" She throw two Pokeballs and out it came were her Caterpie and the shiny Weedle giving them death glares. Misty spooked out because of them but curious about why Weedle is a different color.

Jessie ordered, "Ekans, Bite!" Ekans charged with a Bite attack at Kira.

James followed, "Koffing, Sludge attack!" as Koffing starts splitting sludge at Kirabi.

"Use Tackle on Ekans, Kira! And Kirabi use Water Pulse to counter the sludge!" Natsu quickly ordered.

Kira dodged the incoming bite and tackled Ekans to the ground and Kirabi fired a Water Pulse which not only break through the sludge attack but hurt the Poison Gas Pokemon as it was sent flying to a tree.

Misty turned to Ash and said, "Ash, use Pikachu's Thunder Shock now!"

Ash shook his head and said, "I got a better idea." as he called out his Caterpie.

Misty yelled, "You idiot! Caterpie is too weak against them!"

Ash ignore her and said, "Caterpie, use string shot now!"

Natsu also followed, "You too, Kira and Kirabi!"

The three bug Pokemon look at each and nodded as they started to spray a string-like web at Ekans and Koffing, wrapping them in the web.

Caterpie, Kira, and Kirabi both charged in and tackled both the Pokemons, making Team Rocket feel humiliated as they saw Ekans and Koffing crashed into the tree. As Meowth unsheathed his claws, the bug Pokemon sprayed more web at Meowth, trapping him as well.

Team Rocket then left as Jessie and James grabbed Meowth and their Pokemons. James said, "You may have won this round, but we'll be back!"

Misty replied, "Come back and we'll be ready to beat you!"

"Anytime, Anywhere!" Natsu finished.

Ash picked up Caterpie and said, "Well Misty, I guess you're not afraid of Caterpie anymore. So why don't you pet him for once."

Misty sighed as she knew that she had to or else Ash won't stop picking on her. As she stretched out her hand, Caterpie wrapped himself in his own web while the same time, Kira and Kirabi start glowing. Caterpie and Kira emerged as a Metapod while Kirabi is a Kakuna; the shiny Kakuna is light green.

Natsu pulled out her Mirco-Dex and it said,

 **[Metapod, the Cocoon Pokemon, the evolved form of Caterpie. Using a hard shell to protect its body, it prepares for its next evolution.]**

 **New Moves: Harden and Iron Defense**

 **[Kakuna, the Cocoon Pokemon, the evolved form of Weedle. Able to move only slightly. When endangered, it may stick out its stinger and poison its enemy.]**

 **New Moves: Harden and Iron Defense**

 **-This Pokemon is a shiny**

That's when Ash said, "Maybe you can keep on changing and go on to the next stage right away." He picked up his Metapod and said, "Nice to meet you, Metapod." He looked at Misty and asked, "Misty, you two ever just about to be friends. You didn't forget did you?"

Misty shook her head and was about to say something when a Beedrill flew past her. "I'll do anything just get me out of here!" exclaimed Misty.

Ash smiled, "No way! There's still many more Pokemon in this forest. Come on, we got lots of Pokemon to catch!"

He ran off with Pikachu and Natsu said, "He's right. Besides I need those two evolve for Celadon." As she return Kira and Kirabi into their Pokeballs while she and Pika ran to catch up with Ash.

Misty also ran and said, "Hey, wait for me!"

* * *

 **That's it for Chapter 3, pretty long chapter huh? Sorry about waiting, it took me a few days. Well review of what you think about this chapter. And I decided not to do Team Rocket intros because it's annoying right?**

 **Next chapter: Samurai, Pokemon from another region and Pewter Showdown**

 **Until next time. Bye!**

* * *

 **Natsu's Pokemon:**

 **Pikachu(Pika)-M**

 **Greninja(Gekkou)-M**

 **Pidgeotto(Sora)-F**

 **Spearow(Talon)-M**

 **Gyarados(Mystic)-F**

 **Metapod(Kira)-F**

 **Shiny Kakuna(Kirabi)-M**

 **Ash's Pokemon:**

 **Pikachu-M**

 **Metapod-M**

 **Pidgeotto-M**


	4. Region Pokemon, Samurai, Pewter Showdown

**Chapter 4: Samurai, Pokemon from Sinnoh, Pewter Showdown**

 **Before you read this chapter, I decided to put opening and ending theme songs for this fanfic**

 **Opening: Shekarashika!**

 **Ending: Make Noise!**

 **Note: They're Japaneses songs from HKT48**

 **Just imagine in your head okay?**

 **Like I said, I don't own Pokemon and the main person belong to an idol group.**

* * *

It's been a couple hours after the Team Rocket incident. But Ash and his friends are still wandering in Viridian Forest and they keep losing track because of Misty's fear of bugs. Speaking of Misty...

"AAAAHHHH!" came the shrieking sound from Misty.

Ash asked, "What's wrong now?"

Misty replied, "I think I see another bug! Gross!"

"Maybe it's.." before putting on a cow suit for some reason and continued, "Cowterpie!"

Pikachu face vaulted to the ground and Misty falls while still holding the branch. Natsu simply just facepalm followed by Pika.

Misty exclaimed, "That's not funny! You know I hate bugs, and I saw one right over there!" as she pointed to where she saw it.

They all turned to see another Bug Pokemon, this one is a Weedle but a normal one unlike Kirabi when he was still a Weedle.

Misty hid behind Ash and he said, "A Weedle!"

As he took out his Pokedex it said,

 **[Weedle, the stinger on this Pokemon's head will make any attacker to get the point where it hurts.]**

Ash said, "A stinger huh? It may look different from Kirabi but there's a challenge."

"Why are you still so excited about a bug with a stinger? Make it go away!" shrieked Misty.

Ash replied, "You gotta be kidding? You can't possibly expect a great Pokemon Trainer like me to let a Weedle escape. I'm gonna catch it!" as he went to grab his Pokeball until he realized, "Oh yeah I almost forgot that you have to weaken the Pokemon first before you can capture it. Let's go, Pikachu!"

He turned to see Pikachu sleeping on a futon, causing Ash and Misty to falter. But Natsu raised her eyebrow and wondered where on Earth did he get that? Pika facepalm himself at seeing Pikachu being lazy.

Ash sheepishly said, "Taking a nap huh?" before pulling out Pidgeotto and Metapod's balls before continuing, "Okay snooze you lose. There's still Pidgeotto and Metapod to do the job. And they give me the respect I deserve."

Misty turned her head saying, "What you deserve, is having your head examined." and looked down to see Weedle cuddling her leg in which she freaked out and ran as fast as she can.

While Misty is running away and Ash is busy fighting Weedle with Pidgeotto. Natsu decided to head to the lake to refill her water canteen while Pika was drinking some water from the lake.

After the refill, she pull out her flute and start playing a serene music that calms and relives some of her memories from her past. It remind her how she met Pika and Gekkou as a child and how she met and fall in love with Madoka before she moved to Alola. Those were... the happiest moments in her life.

Just then, a water Pokemon appear out of the water that look like a fish with butterfly wings and it was black and pink colored. It's a Finneon.

Finneon swam close to Natsu wanting to hear her music. Natsu was shocked seeing a Sinnoh Region Pokemon doing in the Kanto Region let alone in the Viridian Forest. She put away the flute and said, "Hi Finneon, do you like my music?" The Wing Fish Pokemon nodded, "Do you want to come with me so you can hear my music more?"

Finneon jump from the lake and request for a battle.

Natsu smirked and looked at Finneon, knowing it isn't a pushover but she's confident that she'll win this. She pulled out a PokeBall and tossed before calling out, "Talon, come on out!" soon the Tiny Bird Pokemon emerged and landed on her shoulder.

"Spear spearow spear (What's up Natsumi?)" Talon said before looking at the Sinnoh Water Pokemon.

Natsu answered, "This Finneon is challenging me, so I figured you might need this experience to evolve. But be careful judging by her looks, she's really feisty."

Talon smirked and nodded and replied, "Spearow row Spear row(Don't worry, I got this!) as he flew into the air preparing for battle.

Finneon instantly made the first move by diving with Pound. But Natsu countered, "Wait at the last second to dodge and use Aerial Ace, followed by Razor Wind!"

Talon waited until Finneon is close, at the last second he dodged and rushed at Finneon knocking her down before with a Razor Wind Attack, blasting her to a tree. A little winded Finneon shook it off and shooting a Water Gun attack in which Talon dodged them all of them before strike her with Peck.

"Rush her with Aerial Ace, then blind her with Sand Attack!" ordered Natsu.

The Tiny Bird rushed at Finneon in blinding speed, but Finneon used Safe Guard to block Talon's attack and unleashed Sliver Wind. Talon dodged all of them gracefully and splashed Finneon's face with sand, as she tried to wipe it off, she was attacked by Fury Attack.

Seeing it slowly getting up, Natsu gave one command, "Use the move that Sora taught you!"

That move she was talking about was Sky Attack, Talon had a white energy surrounding him and charge at Finneon. Finneon was in real pain and was smashed into the ground, but it's still able to move.

Seeing her chance, Natsu grabbed her empty Pokeball and shouted, "Pokeball, Go!" as she tossed her ball at Finneon.

The Pokeball started rocking back and forth for a moment until it stopped, successfully captured.

Natsu walked up and grabbed the ball and said, "I got to admit, you're pretty good but I'll make you better, I promise Keiko; Keiko is Finneon's nickname.

She looked up Keiko in her Micro-Dex and it said,

 **[Finneon, the Wing Fish Pokemon, Because of its twin-tail that flutter like wings when swimming. Finneon has been called the 'Beautifly of the Sea'**

 **Water Type**

 **Female**

 **Moves: Pound, Water Gun, Attract, Rain Dance, Gust, Water Pulse, Captivate, Safeguard, Aqua Ring, Sliver Wind, Bounce, Whirlpool, and Aurora Beam**

 **Egg moves: Agility, Brine, Sweet Kiss, Aqua Tail, Signal Beam**

 **Ability: Swift-Swim and Storm-Drain**

 **Hidden Ability: Water Veil**

 **-Finneons are usually found in the water of the Sinnoh Region**

Natsu whistled at the moves and the abilities she had, she was quite powerful for a young fish. She then saw Talon is about to evolve.

After the glow died down, Talon was now a big dark brown bird, with a longer beak. Spreading his wings, the newly evolved Fearow screeched proudly to the air.

Checking her Micro-Dex it said,

 **[Fearow, the Beak Pokemon, the evolved form of Spearow. Its large, powerful wings allow it to fly for an entire day. The crushing power of its beak is tremendous.]**

 **New moves: Pluck, Drill Peck, Drill Run, and Hyper Beam**

Smiling at Talon, Natsu praised, "Good work Talon, I'm proud of you." as she stroked his beak.

"Fearow fear fear row (It was nothing, through I reckon we find Misty." said Talon.

"Good idea, let's go." she replied as she return Talon to his Pokeball and headed further for Misty.

Natsu and Pika found Misty panting in exhaustion slowly walking up Natsu called out, "Hey Misty, you alright?"

She turned around to see who it was and said, "Oh, it's just you Natsu."

"Well I figured you need someone to stick with until we get out of this forest." she answered.

But before Misty could say anything, a boy in samurai armor jumped out and with a sword out, if not for Pika blocking it with Iron Tail.

Natsu demanded, "Who are you?"

The boy replied, "I am the Samurai of Viridian Forest, and I am looking for trainers from Pallet Town. Are you one?"

"Yeah I'm from Pallet, why?" questioned Natsu as the boy backed off and sheathed his sword and pulls out a Pokeball.

"Because, I challenge you to a battle!" Samurai declared as he tossed the Pokeball in the air.

And out came a large brown Bug Pokemon with sets of teeth, and a pair of large pincers on its head.

Natsu pulls out Ciri and it says,

 **[Pinsir, the Stag Beetle Pokemon, This fearsome Pokemon uses its powerful claws to put the squeeze on its opponents.]**

"All right then, Kira I choose you." Natsu said as she release her green cocoon Pokemon.

"Metapod(Gladly)" Kira answered as she faced the brown Bug Pokemon.

"Pinsir use Tackle!" Samurai shouted.

"Kira use Harden then follow it by String Shot and Tackle." Natsu said calmly.

Kira used Harden to recoil the tackle then she used String Shot to wrap Pinsir around so it couldn't move, Kira used Tackle to finished Pinsir and it was strong enough to knock it out.

Misty had to pick up her falling jaw at what she'd seen. She knew Natsu was good when battling Team Rocket, but she didn't think that Natsu planned anything to knock out a Pokemon like Pinsir with her Metapod. The only think she could do is wishing Brock good luck, as he's going to be having a rough time when facing the former champion of the Kanto Junior Tournament.

Then Kira begin to glow, the cocoon split in half, showing a resemblance to a vaguely anthropomorphic butterfly with a purple body.

"Free~(Yay I evolved!)" She said in her new form.

Natsu was looking at her new Pokemon with a proud smile and look up her Micro-Dex,

 **[Butterfree, the Butterfly Pokemon, Butterfree is the evolved form of Metapod. The scales covering its wings help it to shed water.]**

 **Bug and Flying Type**

 **New moves: Confusion, Poison Powder, Sleep Powder, Stun Spore, Gust, Supersonic, Whirlwind, Psybeam, Solar Beam, Psychic, Toxic**

"Congratulations on your final evolution Kira I knew you could." Kira flapped her wings in happiness and landed on a tree branch. "Huh? You want to stay here to see your friends battle next?" Kira nodded. "Alright then." Natsu said.

Samurai returned his Pinsir and said, "Incredible! You've beaten my Pinsir easily but my next one will beat you. Go Metapod!" as he released his Metapod to the field.

Natsu and Pika looked at him blankly that he just send a Metapod to fight with. Check its moves, it only has Harden. Closing her Micro-Dex, Natsu took out another Pokeball, "Kirabi, end this." She called out her shiny Kakuna.

Samurai look at Kirabi in confused state and said, "I don't know why your Kakuna is a different color but Metapod, Harden."

"Don't think so, Kirabi, Bug Bite quickly then Poison Sting" Natsu called out and Kirabi used Bug Bite to weaken it then fired a barrage of Poison Stings and Metapod fainted.

Just like Kira, Kirabi began to glow and his appearance changed into a larger bee with a sting on his bottom and the stingers as his hands as he evolved into a Beedrill. The only difference is that he is larger than a normal one, his distinctive color was green instead of yellow, and his eyes are blue instead of red.

"Bzzzt Bee(Alright I evolved!)" He cried out in his new form.

Misty and Samurai was looking at him in amazement.

 **[Beedrill, the Poison Bee Pokemon, and the final evolved stage of Weedle. It flies at high speeds and attacks anyone with its two poison stingers on its hands.]**

 **Bug and Poison Type**

 **Ability: Swarm and Sniper**

 **New Moves: Twineedle, Fury Attack, Rage, Pursuit, Focus Energy, Venoshock, Assurance, Pin Missile, and Poison Jab**

"Well done." Natsu cheered and looking at her new Shiny Pokemon, "Congratulations on evolving Kirabi."

"Bzzzt! Free! (Thanks!)" They said as they flapped around till Natsu called them back to their Pokeballs.

Returning his Pokemon, Samurai bowed and said, "I am defeated with honor, thank you for the battle. Now I must find another trainer of Pallet to battle, farewell." and started walking away.

Misty walked up next to Natsu and asked, "What does he mean another trainer of Pallet?"

"Me and Ash are from Pallet Town, but if he's looking for another trainer then that means he's after Ash." answered Natsu before turning to Misty and said, "Misty, try to meet up with Ash and tell him about the Samurai."

Misty nodded and said, "What about you?"

"I'll stay here and heal my Pokemon." was her answer.

"Alright, be careful." as Misty ran to find Ash.

After she was gone, Natsu pulled out a Pokeball and released Keiko. The butterfly fish looked at her for a moment and nodded her head in acceptance. Pulling out some Potions, she began healing Keiko and use her grooming kit to cleanse her fins making her feel relaxed.

When she's done, she put away her supplies and turned to Keiko.

"How are you feeling?" Natsu asked the Wing Fish Pokemon.

"Finneon Fin (Feeling fine thanks.)" Keiko replied.

"Well I have a question. What are you doing here in Kanto since Finneons are only found in Sinnoh Region?" she asked.

Finneon sigh and said, "Finneon Fin Neon Finneon Finneon (That was before. When I was still at Sinnoh, my former trainer capture me and forced me for battles, then he released me in Kanto thinking I was weak.)

Natsu grew anger of what kind of a person would force a Pokemon but she shook it off and nodded. But before she could ask more, a swarm of Beedrills were chasing a few people, upon closer look it was Ash, Misty, and Samurai running away. Not wanting to take part of it, she quietly followed them until she sees them hide inside a shack. She turned to see one of the Beedrills carrying Ash's Metapod.

She returned Keiko and grabbed her Pokeball and calling out Talon, she ordered, "Follow them and see what are they planning to do with Metapod." Talon nodded and flew above the air to follow them.

Pika turned to his friend and said, "Pika Pi Pikachu?(So what are we going to do now?)"

"Try to use the extra time, to get Kira and Kirabi to get used to their new bodies." was Natsu's answer.

And so they train Kira and Kirabi in a mock battle for a few minutes until Talon came and informed, "Fearow Fear Fear Fearow(The Beedrills think Metapod was a lost Kakuna and took him to their nest."

Natsu nodded and returned him and continued to train until night falls.

(With Ash)

While everyone is asleep, Ash was wide awake and looked at the ceiling. During his battle with Samurai, the Beedrills chased them while they took Metapod.

'Don't worry Metapod, I'll save you. I promise." Ash thought before drifting to sleep.

Meanwhile Natsu and Pika are already asleep outside while holding hands, knowing no matter what happens they won't be apart from each other.

(Next Morning)

Ash sneaked out of the shack and tries to get Metapod quickly before he can move forward a voice behind him said, "Going somewhere Ash?" he turned to see Natsu and Pika leaning on a nearby tree.

"Natsumi? What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Talon explained to me what happened." in which Ash was confused and Natsu answered, "My Spearow evolved."

"Oh, well are you gonna help me?" Ash said.

"Yes, because I don't want to have you get to even more trouble then avoiding it."

Just then Meowth suddenly pounces on them, but Pika whacked him away with Iron Tail and he suddenly retreated to a large rock with Jessie and James standing on top of it.

As Team Rocket were doing their motto, Ash interrupted, "No, not again! Not right now!"

Jessie, ticked at being interrupted said, "Don't interrupt the Team Rocket motto!"

"But the Beedrill-" he said before turning to see the Beedrills slowly waking up and Team Rocket continuing their motto.

Natsu explained, "Do you guys really want a bunch of angry Beedrills attack you." as Pika is preparing for the worst.

But as they finished their motto, they set off explosive smoke which instantly woke the Beedrills up and started flying towards them.

Ash screamed in fright and Jessie asked, "Now little kids, why don't you hand over your Pokemon. You know you can't ignore us to steal them."

Ash turned and shouted, "I don't have Pikachu with me, even if I did I'll never hand him over to you!" before running towards the nest.

Natsu then added, "And Pika is with me, and even if you tried to take him, he'll rough you up for it." following Ash for cover.

The Beedrills started diving towards them and Ash barrel rolled under them, while Natsu used the trees to dodged them and Pika used Thunderbolt and Electro Ball to knock them out. Team Rocket tried to use a piece of cardboard to distract the ones after them, but the Weedles were already eating it causing them to retreat.

Ash reached to Metapod and grabbed his Pokeball and said, "There you are Metapod, now get into the Pokeball." but Metapod shook his head, "But why Metapod?"

Natsu coming to them said, "Metapod thinks you abandon him Ash." before turning to see a few Beedrills coming towards them.

Ash grabbed Metapod and ran, "I didn't abandon you Metapod. I just got sidetracked, it was all Samurai's fault." before he falls to the ground dropping Metapod before continuing, "No, it wasn't Samurai's fault. It was my fault, if I was a better Pokemon Trainer I'd stopped making all excuses." in which Metapod started having tears and Ash exclaims, "From now on, I'll never run away and leave my friends behind again, no more excuses." as he rushed to Metapod.

Natsu seeing this, walked up to Metapod and said, "Metapod, please forgive Ash. He realized his mistake for leaving you and he wants to make it up for you." as she sees Pika pushing back the Beedrills.

They soon see a lone Beedrill heading towards Ash to attack with its stingers up.

Samurai holding a protective net with Pikachu and Misty rushed to see what's happening and Misty yelled out, "Ash, watch out!"

As the Beedrill came closer to Ash, Metapod instantly sprung up to protect him using Harden. But he had his shell scratched, and one of Beedrill's stinger broke off and fled.

"Are you alright Metapod?" Ash asked Metapod, as the others walked up to him.

But soon a bright light was appearing in the hole, once it died out something came out of Metapod. It was a Butterfree; as a male, it doesn't have any black spots like the females like Kira. He flew out into the air freely.

Ash was awed and simply said, "Butterfree."

"Aww. It's so beautiful." Misty said, while Natsu just looked at her with a 'really?' look and Pika went back to his side.

Ash pulled out his Pokedex and scanned Butterfree,

 **[Butterfree, one week after Caterpie** **evolved into Metapod. It yet again evolve into Butterfree.]**

Soon more Beedrills were coming but Butterfree was able to knock them out using Sleep Powder, but also knocked out Team Rocket as well.

"Yes, we did it Butterfree!" cheered Ash as he and Butterfree celebrated.

After the event, Samurai led the group outside Viridian Forest and into the path that leads to Pewter City. Before leaving, Ash and Samurai promised each other to have a rematch one day, and Misty commented of not wanting another Metapod vs Metapod match again.

"Well that was weird but good experience." Natsu commented.

"You know it, Pewter City here we come!" said Ash.

"And finally away from all those bugs." added Misty as she shuddered.

Meanwhile, Team Rocket were in the Beedrill nest disguised as cocoons and as they were arguing, they awoke the Kakunas and Beedrills and was being attacked. As you can hear the echo of their painful cries in the distance.

(A Few Hours Later)

After walking forever they finally made it to Pewter City.

Sitting on a large rock, Ash said, "Finally, and I thought I was going to be stuck in the forest forever." with Pikachu and Misty agreeing.

But Natsu and Pika were quiet as they look at each other and smiled about what happened earlier.

(Flashback)

Natsu and Pika decided to take a different path to Pewter City until they quickly hid and saw Team Rocket preparing a trap. While Jessie and James were doing their motto, Meowth was the one digging a trap.

Having enough, Meowth shouted, "Meowth! I don't get why you two are always talking, and I'm stuck doing all the work!"

"We haven't got much time. If they're heading to Pewter City, they'll have to pass this way." Jessie said.

"And they'll fall right into our trap." James finished, as he and Jessie and Meowth digging their trap.

As they finished setting up the trap, they got instantly confused and searched where their trap was set. Once they're in the middle of the path, Natsu grabbed a rock and throw it at the ground where they're standing causing the trap to be triggered and they fall right in it while being buried by a ton of dirt.

As Natsu started walking back to Ash and Misty, Pika said with a mischief smile , "Pika Pi Pikachu Pi Pikapi Pikachu Pi(Whoa way to go backfiring their plan Natsu, That was wicked!)

"Yeah I did, but they'll get out of it soon." she replied, as they continued to walk towards Pewter City.

(Flashback ended)

Their thoughts were snapped when a voice said, "Pewter City is gray, the color of stone. This town is been famous for stone." They looked down to see a middle aged man with a beard and red beanie sitting below them.

Ash asked, "Who is this guy?"

Misty replied, "Never seen him before?"

"The names Flint, and you're sitting on some of my merchandise young man." the man named Flint said.

Realizing, Ash got off the rock and said, "Oh, sorry about that." as they looked around to see rocks with price tags all over, "You mean you sell rocks?"

Flint turned and answered, "They're Pewter City souvenirs, wanna buy some?"

Ash declined, "No thanks, I'm traveling to become a Pokemon Trainer!"

Flint looks at Ash for a second and turned to the other two and asked, "Well, what about you two?"

"No thank you." Misty said.

Natsu instantly said, "Sure why not." Ash and Misty looked at her shocked and confused about her buying a rock.

"Excellent, pick which one you want." Flint gesturing on the rocks on display.

Natsu look carefully on the rocks. After a few seconds she found two, the large ones just left of Flint.

Pointing to the two she want, Natsu said, "I'll take those two."

Flint nodded and said, "Good, and that'll be ten dollars." as Natsu handed him the money she won at the Junior Trainer Tournament and Flint gave her two rocks to her.

"Now how about you follow me to the Pokemon Center, your Pokemon are worn out during your travels." Flint suggested as he lead them to the Pewter City Pokemon Center before he replied, "By the way that'll be a two dollar charge for standing on my rocks." at which Ash and Misty face vaulted while Natsu shook her head and decided to pay him.

(At the Pokemon Center)

Ash placed his Pikachu and Pokeballs and said, "Please heal my Pokemon for me."

"Mine too, nothing serious just tired that's all." Natsu added as she done the same thing.

Nurse Joy smiled and replied, "Sure, right away you two."

Confused, Ash said, "Huh? Nurse Joy? But this isn't Viridian City."

Natsu explained to Ash, "All the city's Pokemon Center have a Nurse Joy and an Officer Jenny. They may look alike but some are different from others."

Nurse Joy nodded and said, "That's correct and I have heard great things about you two. And did you get the chance to see the poster over there?" as she and Chansey took their Pokemon to heal them.

They turned to see a poster of the Pokemon League Regional Championships and saw Misty looking at it as well.

"Huh? Interesting" Natsu said as she look at the poster and thought, 'It's been a while since I stop entering tournaments but I will make a comeback.'

Ash pumped his fist and said, "The Pokemon League Championship, alright!"

Until Misty interrupted with, "Hah!"

Ash looked at her and asked, "Huh? What's the matter?"

She answered, "To complete in the regional championships, you need to beat gym trainers from different towns and get their badges as proof." before she turned to Ash and asked, "Can you do that?"

Ash replied, "Of course I can!" before they heard laughing and see Flint walking towards them.

"Don't tell me you'd plan on challenging Brock, the Pewter City Gym Leader." said Flint.

"Of course I do! As soon as Pikachu and my other Pokemon are better I'll have no problem! Take me to this Brock's Gym, I'll beat him!" Ash said, determined.

Flint starts laughing again and said, "You'll beat him? Your scarred friend over there look like she'll have no problem, but you?" He then starts walking away laughing.

At a restaurant, the group were enjoying their meals and Ash was still mad at what Flint said about him.

"Oh, that Flint! Trying to make a fool of me!" Ash as he continued to eat.

Misty questioned, "Do you really think you can win? Gym leaders are different than your everyday trainers, they're much tougher than them." before she made a proposition, "I'll tell you what Ash, if you asked me really nicely, I'll help you out!"

However, Ash refused and said, "I don't need any help!" as he continue to scarf down his food.

Natsu on the other hand had already finished her meal and was looking over her battle strategies on her notebook she wrote from every battle she seen when she was little.

Misty got up in anger and exclaimed, "Is that so? Fine with me! There's no way you'll beat Brock in the Pewter City Gym!" as she got her stuff and leave.

Ash looked at her then at the bill and yelled, "Hey! You can't leave with the bill!" before Natsu put her hand on his shoulder.

"Easy Ash, I'll pay for it. You're lucky that I saved up all my allowance for this." Natsu assured as she put some money on the table and left.

After that Natsu and Ash went to the Pokemon Center to find Nurse Joy already healed their Pokemon and headed to the Pewter Gym.

Ash looked at the building and said, "So, this is Pewter Gym? Well alright then!" as he and Pikachu walked forward.

Natsu took out the Rainbow Wing that Ho-oh dropped and tied it with a thread and around her neck like a necklace, and did a small prayer for good luck before heading inside.

As they were inside, the gym was dark and barely able to see anything.

Ash yelled, "Hello!" looking around for the Gym Leader.

"Who goes there?" a voice called out until a light shined on a tan teen wearing brown pants, an orange shirt with a green vest sitting on a rock.

Ash looked at the teen and said, "Oh so you must be Brock! I'm Ash from Pallet Town, I challenge you!"

Brock asked, "Is this your first Gym match?" to which Ash confused before continuing, "A Gym match is different than other battles, this match is Pokemon League authorization. There are special rules."

"Um, what do you mean by special rules?" Ash asked.

"We will use two Pokemon each understood?" Before Brock looked at Pikachu and said, "How long have you been with that Pokemon?"

Ash answered, "About two weeks I guess."

Brock commented, "Yes, your Pikachu is in its cutest stage, it can't win."

Thinking it was an insult Ash yelled, "I'll worry about my Pokemon and you worry yours alright!"

"Suite yourself as Gym Leader, I have to accept a challenge so let's get this over with." and with the snap of his fingers, the lights turned on and the battlefield being set up.

Natsu standing beside Ash and said, "Careful Ash, Rock Pokemon are very durable and might over power you."

Ash replied, "Don't worry I got this!"

Brock jump down on his platform and pulled out a Pokeball and said, "Now, let the match begin!"

"Alright! Okay Pikachu I choose you!" declared Ash as Pikachu stepped into the field.

Natsu deadpanned, "Ash are you seriously using Pikachu? Rock-Types have the advantage over Electric-Types." and she thought, 'Not unless you teach it steel or fight type moves like Pika.'

Ash said, "I believe in Pikachu, so don't worry about it." Natsu sighed knowing this will get ugly.

"Onix! Go!" as Brock throws his Pokeball and out came a giant rock snake with a horn on its head.

"GGRROWW!" Onix bellowed before looking down at Pikachu who was scared and tried to convince Ash to use a different Pokemon.

Ash grabbed Pikachu and said, "Hey, this is your battle Pikachu, not Pidgeotto's. Go." Pika just look away that not only Pikachu is lazy but a coward.

Brock soon made the first move, "Onix, Tackle attack!" As Onix charged forward making Pikachu dodged the large Pokemon and tries to run away, but it grabbed the Electric Mouse and used Bind crushing the life out of it.

"Pikachu, use Thunder Shock!" Ash ordered.

Pikachu used his Thunder Shock attack but to no avail, as Onix continued to hold him.

Brock replied, "You haven't raised it very well, such a weak electric attack can't hurt Onix." as the Rock Snake continues to squeeze Pikachu.

Ash grab his Pokeball and said, "Pikachu, return!" as he tried to recall Pikachu but Onix's body blocks the beam.

Ash gritted his teeth as he keeps seeing Pikachu in pain before calling out, "Cut it out!"

"Do you surrender?" Brock questioned.

Looking down in defeat, Ash replied, "I-I do." before the bell rings and Onix let go of Pikachu.

As Ash walks to the sideline holding Pikachu, Natsu and Pika walked up and Brock said, "So, are you next to challenge me?"

Natsu answered, "Yes, but unlike Ash, I came prepared."

Brock nodded and continued, "Very well, since your friend's Pikachu didn't hurt Onix much, I suppose one more challenge is enough for today."

Natsu turned to Pika and said, "Let's do this Pika!" as her electric mouse to the field.

"Pikachu(Right!)" as he went to the battle stance.

Brock narrowed at Pika and said, "You already see your friend's Pikachu being beaten and yet you still use your Pikachu."

Natsu glared at Brock with dark aura which frighten Brock and Ash, "Don't underestimate Pika, he knows more moves other than electric moves so insult him then it's your death wish."

Pika smirked with his electric sparks on his cheeks that even Onix is scared of him.

Brock snapped out of is and said, "O-Onix, Tackle attack!" soon Onix charged again at Pika.

"Use Agility to dodge, then use Iron Tail on its head!" countered Natsu.

Pika ran with lightning speed just in time to dodge Onix's slow Tackle and slam at Onix with a strong Iron Tail attack on its head causing it to roar in pain.

"Use Focus Punch now!" Natsu said.

Brock countered, "Quick! Bind now!"

Onix used its tail to wrap Pika, but he was able to jump out of there and punched Onix's body with Focus Punch. Causing the Rock Snake to fall back down before getting up slightly panting while Pika just standing there fine.

Brock complimented, "I'm amazed, your much more skilled for a beginner and your Pikachu there is way stronger than your friend's Pikachu." causing Ash to frown while Pikachu look at Pika in amazement.

Natsu nodded and said, "Thanks, Pika and I have been the strongest along with Gekkou ever since I was small and trained my future Pokemon to be in top shape for this moment."

"I see, Onix, use Dig now!" as Onix dug itself underground.

"Use your ears to detect Onix, and at the last moment hit it with a full powered Iron Tail!" Natsu said.

Pika nodded and use his ears to picked up Onix's direction and waited. After a few seconds, Onix came out but got hit with a strong Iron Tail attack and crashed into several rocks on the field.

Looking up, Onix bellowed out one last time before crashing to the ground fainted.

Returning Onix back inside his ball, Brock said, "Incredible, you beaten Onix so effortlessly." and grabs a second Pokeball, "But, it's far from over. Geodude, Go!" as he tossed the Pokeball in the air.

And soon as a Pokemon emerge and took the shape of a rock with a face and pair of arms floating in the field.

"Pika. Why don't I let Keiko for this round?" Natsu asked as she grabbed her Pokeball.

"Pika(Sure.)" Pika replied as he went back to Natsu's side.

"Keiko, Show time." as she released her Finneon ready to battle.

Ash and Brock was shocked seeing a Water Pokemon they have never seen it before.

Brock continued to get back to the battle and said, "Geodude, Rock Throw!" Geodude grabs a bunch of rocks and throws it at Keiko.

"Use Safeguard to defend, then Aurora Beam!" countered Natsu.

Keiko created a green barrier to protect herself from the rocks, then she shot a rainbow color beam at Geodude, sending it crashing into a rock but it was still standing and completely bruised by the look of it.

Brock was now a little nervous as he never fought anyone this skilled before, especially with a Pokemon not native in Kanto and her overpowered Pikachu that they already beaten Onix and his Geodude is already on the verge of being knocked out.

In an act of desperation, Brock commanded, "Geodude, Self-Destruct!" the Rock Pokemon rushed towards Keiko while its body was flashing.

Natsu chipped a smile knowing Brock is very desperate and thought, "So he's that rushed to take out Keiko, well let's backfired his plan' before countering, "Keiko, when Geodude gets close hit it with one full power Water Pulse for this battle!"

Keiko nodded and waited while creating a blue orb of water. At the last second before Geodude could make a move, Keiko fired a Water Pulse on the Rock Pokemon so hard it crashed on to the rocks, this time embedded and too late as the Self-Destruct has already finished. And the entire field was covered in smoke and dust as the explosion rocked the gym.

"Geodude!" Brock said in worry.

As the smoke cleared, two things were showing. A perfectly healthy Finneon and Geodude who was now just a smoking heap lying on the ground, meaning this battle was Natsu's win.

Natsu and Pika walk over to Keiko and Natsu gave her a petting while praised her, "Good job on your battle Keiko even thought it's your first." Keiko nuzzled to her trainer in happiness and Natsu return her to her Pokeball while Pika climb up on Natsu's shoulder.

Brock returns Geodude back then walk towards Natsu and said, "In all my days as Gym Leader, you've definitely proven you have it takes as a trainer." before pulling out a grayish octagonal shaped badge before finishing, "And as proof of your victory, I present you with Boulder Badge."

Natsu nodded and takes the badge while put it in her badge case, "Thanks Brock, you're not bad yourself. So I'll see you later then." before walking out with a sad Ash in tow.

Brock smiled and said, "Yes, goodbye for now and I'll support you when you get to the Pokemon League." before the lights shut down and he returned home.

As Ash and Natsu were walking out outside, they saw Flint standing in front of them.

Natsu asked, "Flint, what are you doing here?"

Flint said nothing but turned around and said, "Follow me." before walking ahead.

At Flint's house, Pikachu was resting on bed with Pika sitting next to him with worried while Ash and Natsu sat beside them. And Flint came carrying a plate of tea with him.

Flint said, "First off, Natsumi, good job on winning I'd knew you'd pull it off. And Ash, everybody loses sometimes, you can't let that get to you."

Ash replied, "I know, but I didn't just lose, I stunk. Brock was way better than me, and Natsumi took him down so easily. I can never enter a league match to defeat him."

Flint replied, "Brock is good, his talents will go far for just a simple Gym Leader."

Ash then asked, "Well, Hasn't he been able to enter the regional championship himself?"

"He has his reasons." Flint answered before taking them to Brock's house.

He showed him taking care of nine siblings and Flint explained that he took care of them because his good-for-nothing father is continuing his Pokemon Training while his mother left him for being an idiot.

While Flint and Ash decided to power up Pikachu in a Hydro-Electric plant. Natsu left to the Pokemon Center in thought, she knew something was up with Flint as he knows Brock a lot, so there is a connection between the two.

At the Pokemon Center, Natsu checked to the room she was staying and grabbed the rocks she'd purchased and thoroughly check it. Once she found the spots she was checking, she ordered Pika to use Brick Break to shatter the spots one at a time. Most of the rock was destroyed except two large fossil pictures in it.

Upon inspecting the fossil, her eyes open wide and said, "Judging by the outline of the fossils, they are appeared to be a Jaw Fossil and a Sail Fossil." before realizing.

Jaw Fossils and Sail Fossils were native to find in Kalos Region, to find one hidden in Kanto is unlikely. Deciding what to do will come later, for now she needs some sleep.

Before going to bed, she sensed a large electric surge and thought, 'Must be Ash and Pikachu.' before drifting to sleep.

The next day, Ash along with Misty came back to the gym for a rematch. Natsu couldn't come as she was busy training her Pokemon especially her Finneon, but doesn't want to show Keiko to Misty as she was very shy around humans except her trainer so she doesn't want to be deaf as well.

Ash's first match was Geodude and he used Pidgeotto, but Pidgeotto was knocked out as Rock is strong against Flying-Types. Next he send Pikachu and completely beaten Geodude with a strong electric attack but not strong as Pika's. Now the final match was against Onix again and Pikachu was scared that he randomly sprayed electric shock everywhere, turning on the fire sprinklers, Ash was about to order an attack but Brock's siblings grab hold of him for not hurting Onix further. In the end Ash forfeited the match, not wanting to fight dirty and left.

As Ash was walking, Brock ran up and shouted, "Ash, wait up!" as he caught up with Ash he held out the Boulder Badge and said, "You forgot this."

"A badge for defeating a Gym Trainer? I can't accept that, I didn't beat you. I gave up." Ash declined.

Brock shook his head and explained, "Nah, I lost to you. You beat me and battle and being kind to all Pokemon. To tell you the truth I don't want to become a trainer or a Gym Leader, I like raising Pokemon than battling them. But I can't because of my siblings." before handing Ash the badge and said, "Ash, I want you to take this and fulfill my dream, will you do that for me."

Ash thought for a second and nodded, "Yes, I will and that badge too." and took the badge before a voice called out.

"Brock, you go follow your own dreams." It was Flint before taking off the beard and beanie to reveal a man that look exactly like Brock.

"I figured your his father, since you know a lot about him than anyone." They turned to see Natsu walking towards them with Pika on her shoulder.

Flint nodded and said, "Yes, I couldn't become the best Pokemon Trainer, and because of that I was too ashame to go back to my family."

Ash asked, "But why did you help me and not Brock?"

"Because you reminded of myself." Flint answered before turning to Brock, "Now it's time to go back and take care of my family. You go fulfill your dreams and I'll fulfill mine."

Brock said, "First, there's some things I have to tell you." before taking out a sewing needle and thread, before explaining what his siblings liked or what they do, in which Flint was rushing down to write all that down.

(Sometime later)

"Hey Ash, is it okay for me to come along with you on your Pokemon Journey?" Brock said as he's carrying a large travelling backpack.

Ash replied, "Sure, the more the merrier and someone else to talk to beside Natsumi."

Brock turned to Misty and asked, "Well, what about that girl who keeps following you?"

"Don't forget about my bike Ash Ketchum! I'm gonna follow you until you pay me back!" Misty yelled.

Ash groaned, "I know, I know! Pikachu let's try to lose her." as he make a run for it.

"Hey, wait up Ash!" Brock said as he is following him.

Misty ran too. "You won't get away."

Natsu chuckled and said, "Well a good exercise wouldn't hurt, don't you agree Pika?" as she ran up to catch them.

"Pika(Yeah!)" Pika replied as he and Natsu were running, not before Team Rocket who were able to got out with a drill and got Goomba Stomped and fall back into the pit.

* * *

 **That's the end of Chapter 4. For those of you who are reading or reviewing my story, I'm really happy that this is an interesting story.**

 **Sorry for the wait, I'm on my period so I have to take a break.**

 **As you notice Natsu's Pokemon are talking in English, only Natsu can understand Pokemon.**

 **And that's it for now, Leave a review if you think of this chapter so far. Until next time in Chapter 5: Mt. Moon and Cerulean, bye for now!**

 **Natsu's Pokemon:**

 **Pikachu(Pika)-M**

 **Greninja(Gekkou)-M**

 **Pidgeotto(Sora)-F**

 **Fearow(Talon)-M**

 **Aqua blue Gyarados(Mystic)-F**

 **Butterfree(Kira)-F**

 **Shiny Beedrill(Kirabi)-M**

 **Finneon(Keiko)-F**

 **Ash's Pokemon:**

 **Pikachu-M**

 **Butterfree-M**

 **Pidgeotto-M**


	5. Mt Moon and Cerulean

**Hey readers, how do you like my fanfic so far? I would like to have Natsu used Mega Evolution but not yet.**

 **Don't worry, she'll find a Mega Stone in Mt. Moon.**

 **I don't own Pokemon or HKT48.**

* * *

"Mt. Moon, doesn't the name sound romantic?" Misty asked as she and the others are walking towards Mt. Moon.

Brock explained, "People say that a huge meteor crashed into the mountain in the prehistoric times."

"A meteor?" Ash repeated.

"The meteor is called the Moon Stone." Brock explained.

"Ah, now that's romantic!"

"I've heard of the Moon Stone." Natsu said as the others turned to her and she continued, "It's an evolutionary stone."

"You know about it?" Brock questioned.

She nodded and explained, "It makes Clefairy evolve into Clefable, Jigglypuff into Wigglytuff, Munna into Musharna, Nidorina into Nidoqueen, Nidorino into Nidoking, and Skitty evolve into Delcatty."

"It's impressive how much you know about Pokemon." Brock complimented.

"I only know so much when I attend Pokemon Private School and from Professor Oak." Natsu shrugged as she's looking at her notebook.

"Well at least your modest about it unlike someone." Misty as she stared at Ash which he lower his head in sunk.

Just then they heard a man screaming which woke Pikachu up. They rushed up to see a scientist being attacked by a flock of Zubats.

Ash pulled his Pokedex and said, "Dexter Analyze!" as he scanned the Zubats.

Dexter said,

 **[Zubat, Flying Pokemon with supersonic powers. Zubat lived in caves and hate to fly outside in daylight.]**

Ash joked, "Not these Zubats." Until Misty rushed up.

"This is no time for Zubats, that man needs help right now!" she yelled and Natsu already called out Pika and Sora to help.

"Pikachu, Thunder Shock!" Ash ordered.

"You too Pika and Sora, Whirlwind go!" Natsu added.

Pikachu and Pika work together and zapped the Zubats, while Sora used Whirlwind to blow them back into the cave.

Ash walked up to the man and asked, "Are you okay?" until he was suddenly hugged by the man.

"Wow! You guys are the greatest!" the man said as he continued to hug Ash.

"Really it was nothing." Ash muffled.

As the man continues to rant on, Pikachu being squeezed between the two lets out an electric attack, shocking both of them in process.

The man got up and said, "They say man's best friend is a Pokemon, and with you four I believe it."

"Yeah right." Natsu said as she returned Sora and Pika on her left shoulder.

"I'm so moved, such friendship I thought I never see. When the Zubat began attacking me, I thought I was done for. When who should arrived, four heroes thanks to whom I'm alive!" before he suddenly kneeling on a cliff with an orange sun in front of him, "I'm Alive! Thank you so much! Thank you!"

"He certainly doesn't look like the poetic type." Misty said.

"That and really over enthusiastic for a man his age." replied Natsu and thought, 'He kind of remind of one of my friends who's really annoying.'

The man got up and said, "Did I mention how grateful I am."

Ash said, "Yeah, um anyway why were the Zubats attacking you mister?"

The man gasped and replied, "Never called me mister! My names Seymour, Seymour the scientist! Knowledge, Research! I'm Seymour the Scientist!" as he posed dramatically making Ash and the others sweatdrop and Natsu felt the surge to facepalm again while Pika tried to calm down his friend.

As they were walking down the cave, Seymour explained, "See, the cave is all lit up inside. Somebody has strung these lights to the whole cave." as they see lights completely strung up and he continued, "But the Pokemon in this cave need the dark, these lights are upsetting them and making them confused."

"Which is probably why the Zubats attacked you." added Brock.

"Look here, these Paras are planting their mushrooms everywhere. And the hot lights are drying up the Sandshrew."

"Pika.." Pikachu said in worry for the other Pokemon.

As they were walking further, Natsu stopped and turn to see one of the Sandshrew lying on the rock exhausted. It was slightly larger probably around 3'9 and was panting like crazy.

Walking up to the Sandshrew, Natsu asked, "Hey Sandshrew, you thirsty?" as she took out a water bottle from her satchel.

"Shrew(You sure?)" the Sandshrew said as he looked at Natsu then at the water bottle.

"I'm sure, I was just wondering to know if you like some water." Natsu said politely and convincing the Ground-Type that she meant no harm.

Sandshrew tilted his head before nodding, Natsu gave it the water bottle and sees it gulping down the contents and happily jump around while Pika is proud that the Sandshrew is getting better.

"Alright, you take care now Sandshrew." As Natsu started to walk down the cave to catch up with Ash and the others.

However she didn't realized that the Sandshrew started to follow her.

While catching up with the others, Seymour explained that some people were trying to steal the Moon Stone since it's the source of the Pokemon's power and was assigned to protect it and even theorized that Pokemon came from space.

Natsu was in deep thought until a voice said, "Hey Natsumi, you okay?" she turn to see Misty.

"Yeah I'm just thinking." she answered.

"Oh, okay well can I ask you something." Misty replied.

"Go ahead."

"I notice you carry more than six Pokemon. How come you have more when an average trainer can only carry six." she questioned.

Natsu answered, "Well, Professor Oak gave me this Mirco-Dex." she show her Micro-Dex to Misty and continued, "He figured that I need some protection since I get really depressed from the incident."

Misty was in awe but asked, "But why happen that make you depressed."

Natsu look down and replied, "I don want to talk about it.."

Pika tried to cheer up Natsu and Misty decided to stay quiet since she doesn't want Natsu to be sad.

Everyone stopped to see a Celfairy skipping around carrying a Moon Stone fragment.

"Cool, a Clefairy!" Ash said and pulls out Dexter.

 **[Clefairy, this impish is friendly and peaceful. It is believed to live inside Mt. Moon, although very few have ever seen by humans.]**

Grabbing his Pokeball, Ash attempts to catch Clefairy but Seymour manage to stop him.

"No, just let it stay here." Seymour explained.

Soon they heard Clefairy screamed and rushed to see Meowth cornering it.

Turning to see Ash and others, Meowth said, "Meowth, what are you doing here!"

Ash answered, "Looking for troublemakers like you!"

Clefairy hid behind Natsu in fright while Pika and Pikachu tell her that they're here to help.

"So, Team Rocket is responsible for all the trouble around here." Ash continued.

Brock said, "We got to stop them before they cause even more trouble."

"Trouble?" a female voice called out.

"And make it double." another voice called out.

As Jessie and James appear doing their motto while carrying shovels and pickaxes.

Ash asked, "Don't you get tired of saying the same thing over and over?"

"You're just jealous boy." Jessie said.

"Because we wouldn't let you join us." added James.

Ash shouted, "I'd never join up with you!"

"It's your fault that the Pokemon that lives in these caves are so confused!" Brock exclaimed.

"Oh, how are we able to forgive ourselves?" James said sarcastically.

Meowth explained, "We like to get our hands on the Moon Stone so we can power up our Pokemon up."

"With the Moon Stone in our hands, nothing can stop us." finished Jessie.

Ash declared, "We won't let you get away with it!"

Brock added, "You want a rock? Take one of these, then get lost!"

"Get lost? How rude." said Jessie.

"Let's teach them a lesson." added James as they got out their Pokeballs.

Ash, Brock, and Natsu grabbed their Pokeballs, and Ash told Misty, "Keep Seymour and Clefairy safe, then run if you have a chance."

"Right." she answered.

Jessie and James released Ekans and Koffing to battle. And Ash released Butterfree, but Brock suddenly call out Zubat.

"A Zubat!" Ash said.

Brock answered, "I capture one just before we enter the caves."

Ash slumped and mumbled, "Aw, I've should have caught one."

"This is no time to sulk around Ash!" Natsu said as she released Gekkou.

Jessie smirked and said, "Another rare Pokemon to take, don't mind if we do! Ekans, Bite!" as the Snake Pokemon charged with its mouth open.

"Koffing, Smog attack!: ordered James and Koffing let out a large smoke, covering the area.

"Butterfree, Whirlwind!" Ash ordered.

"You too Zubat!" Brock added.

"Gekkou, Night Slash on Ekans, then trap Koffing with Water Pulse!" Natsu commanded.

Butterfree and Zubat pushed the Smog away and got Jessie and James covered in it, giving Misty time to escape with Seymour and Clefairy. And Gekkou slash Ekans with Night Slash before throwing a Water Pulse on Koffing before exploding to send Koffing on the wall.

Natsu then sensed Meowth used his chance to chase Misty and others and ordered Pika to go after him. Zubat used Supersonic to confused the Poison-Types, making them fight each other.

"Alright! Butterfree, blow them away with Whirlwind!" Ash ordered.

"Gekkou, give them Water Shuriken as a parting gift!" added Natsu.

As Butterfree was blowing them away with Whirlwind, Gekkou attacked Team Rocket with dozens of Water Shurikens sending them flying away.

Ash fist bumped Brock and Natsu while Gekkou respect Butterfree and Zubat for their help and Ash said, "Alright we did it!" before looking around, "Hey, aren't we forgetting something?"

Natsu answered, "It's Meowth, he sneaked past us when we were busy fighting Jessie and James. But don't worry, Pika got it handled right now." as she returned Gekkou and ran to the direction Misty was heading.

(With Misty)

Misty and Seymour were running after Clefairy as it hopped away from them and hopped to a ridge.

Meowth who was on the other side shouted, "Meowth! I got you now!"

But Clefairy jumped off crashing into Misty and Seymour down to the stream.

Meowth jumped down and landed on a rock, "Alright, now hand over that Moon Stone!" while extending his claws.

Until he was suddenly got zap by something, Meowth looked up to see Pika glaring at him and jumped down and smack him with Iron Tail.

"Thanks Pika, but I'll take it from here." Misty said as she tossed a Pokeball and out came a starfish looking Pokemon with a gem at the center of it.

Misty ordered it, "Staryu, Water Gun!" and Staryu shot a stream of water, bloating Meowth and was launched off like a water balloon.

Soon Ash and the others came and he asked, "Misty you okay?"

"Yeah, Meowth won't be a problem anymore because of me and Pika." she answered.

Clefairy look at Natsu in interested since she saved her from Team Rocket.

(A couple minutes later)

The sun was setting and the group decided to take a break while Brock is making his special Pokemon Food.

Ash looked at Brock, who's feeding his Zubat asked, "Hey Brock, what's that?"

"This is Pokemon Food, made from my secret recipe. The ingredients are specially blended for each Pokemon." he answered.

Ash gave one to Butterfree and it seems to like it.

Brock added, "I've been developing it for years. I keep improving on the recipe. I'll make a batch for Pikachu."

Natsu asked, "Do you mind teaching me how to make Pokemon Food?"

"Of course." Brock replied, "I'll start teaching you when we reach the next city."

"Thanks Brock."

Seymour asked, "I'll try some." as he took a piece and ate it, "Not bad."

"Really? Let me taste." and Ash took a bit too, but he started being disgusted by the taste making Natsu sigh.

Brock chuckled and said, "You may not like it, but the Pokemon sure do."

Pika, Pikachu, and Clefairy were talking in their Poke-language. Clefairy asked Pika that why his trainer has a grudge against Team Rocket.

Pikachu explain that Natsu got attacked by Team Rocket thus killing her parents and gave her a scar. Pika also explain that he will protect Natsu no matter what.

Clefairy felt sorry for the poor girl that it decided to go with her in a exchange for protecting her from Team Rocket.

Just then Clefairy got up, it began to call out to everyone and begun hopping into the cave.

"I think Clefairy want us to follow it." Seymour said as he and the others began to follow Clefairy, Pika, and Pikachu into the cave.

Clefairy and the two Pikachus led them to another cave entrance, once inside they were amazed that in front of them was the legendary Moon Stone.

Brock said, "So, the legend about the Moon Stone is true."

Ash asked, "Hey, Clefairy is doing something."

Clefairy hopped towards the Moon Stone and puts its piece in, causing the Moon Stone to glow attracts more Clefairies in the area and they started praying around the Moon Stone. Although Ash and others are confused except for Natsu since she knew that the Clefairy are praying the Moon Stone for some of them to evolve.

When Pikachu was doing charades to communicate, until they finally understand that the Clefairies were praying the Moon Stone.

When suddenly Team Rocket appears again and Natsu groaned, "Are you freaking kidding me?!"

Ash yelled, "You guys don't when to quit!"

Seymour got in front and said, "You keep away from the Moon Stone or else!"

"Or else?" James repeated.

"I think we're being threaten." added Jessie.

Seymour stuttered, "T-the Moon Stone belongs to the Clefairy, now y-you troublemakers will leave this cave at o-once." as he was shaking his legs which they noticed.

"Oh, what is that noise?" James questioned.

Jessie added, "It seems his legs are shaking."

"Then he must be a wimp!" finished Meowth.

Seymour charged at him but Meowth tripped him and was about to joke at him, when suddenly he was scratched in the face by claws. They all turned to see a lone Sandshrew standing with a glare, Meowth tries to use his own Scratch but it dodge and landed in front of Natsu.

Natsu sensed that this was the same Sandshrew she helped and nodded before calling out Talon. And Team Rocket already called out their Pokemon.

"Let's help them out Pikachu!" Ash said and Pikachu jumped into battle.

"You too Onix!" Brock added and called out his trustly Rock Snake Pokemon.

However before they do anything, Koffing used Smog to blind them until Talon used Whirlwind and cleared the area and found Team Rocket gone along with Moon Stone.

"Onix, use Dig and chase them!" Brock said, as Onix dug into the Earth.

"Talon, help him out by flying to the sky to search for them!" Natsu added while grabbing hold of Sandshrew.

Ash and his friends ran out the cave to chase after Team Rocket, leaving Seymour and the Clefairies behind.

Meanwhile Team Rocket were sliding down the mountain on a sled with the Moon Stone tied up in it.

"Nice guys..." Jessie said.

"Finish last." added James.

"Meowth! We became the worst to first!" Meowth finished.

Suddenly Onix sprung from the ground and knocked both of them and the Moon Stone off. Koffing tackled Onix until both were knock down, Ekans tried to help but Talon came and peck it with Fury Attack.

As Ash and the others caught up, the Clefairies appeared out of the hole and Seymour popped out of it. They started waving their fingers left and right to prepare for a large Metronome attack except for the Clefairy that the group saved who stay by Natsu's side.

"What are they doing?" Jessie asked.

"They're waving their fingers." answered James.

"Man it's making me dizzy." Meowth said as they leaned left and right as well as Ash, Misty, and Brock.

Natsu ignored the situation and returned Talon and start chatting with Sandshrew and Clefairy for a bit.

Soon the Clefairies stopped and suddenly a large explosion blasting Team Rocket far away. After that some of the Moon Stone starts raining everywhere, and some landing on the Clefairies evolving a few into Clefables.

Ash pulls out his Pokedex,

 **[Clefable, an advance form of Clefairy. These unique creatures are among the rarest Pokemon in the world.]**

Seymour said, "The power of the Moon Stone did this."

With Moon Stone, returned both Clefairies and Clefables begin praying together around the Moon Stone. And Seymour decided to live with the Clefairy to travel to space with them one day, and having said goodbye to Seymour and the Clefairy before heading to Cerulean.

Just as they were about to leave Sandshrew and Clefable carrying another stone walked up to Natsu, she blinked at them, "What's wrong you two?" She asked them as they nuzzled her legs.

"I think these two want to go with you Natsumi." Brock stated.

"Really?" Natsu asked, "You two want to come with me?" Sandshrew and Clefable nodded.

Before she was about took out her Pokeballs, Clefable hand her a stone with blue and black that look DNA symbol which she took it.

"What is that?" Misty asked as she and the others stared at the stone in Natsu's hands.

"That stone couldn't be... could it..." Natsu trailed off, 'I thought that Mega Stone are found in Kalos Region not here in Kanto and here I thought I got a Charizardite X in Mt. Moon.'

"Well Natsumi?" Ash pressed on wanting to know the answer.

Natsu shook her head and put the Mega Stone in her satchel carefully, "I'll explain another time." which Misty and Brock nodded while Ash slump wanting to know what it is.

Natsu took out two Pokeballs, "Well welcome to the team, Slash." As she captured Sandshrew named Slash and turn to Clefable, "And you too, Airi." she captured Clefable named Airi.

She looked up both her new Pokemon for more information;

 **[Sandshrew, the Mouse Pokemon, It dislikes water, they live in deep burrows in arid areas. It can roll itself instantly into a ball.]**

 **Ground Type**

 **Male**

 **Moves: Scratch, Defense Curl, Sand Attack, Poison Sting, Rollout, Rapid Spin, Swift, Magnitude, Fury Swipes, Slash, Dig, Sandstorm, Sand Tomb and Earthquake**

 **Egg Moves: Counter, Metal Claw, Night Slash, and Rock Climb**

 **Ability: Sand-Veil**

 **Hidden Ability: Sand Rush**

 **[Clefable, The Fairy Pokemon, the evolved form of Clefairy, These unique creatures are among the rarest Pokemon in the world.]**

 **Fairy Type**

 **Female**

 **Moves: Pound, Growl, Encore, Healing Wish, Sing, Double Slap, Defense Curl, Wake Up Slap, Metronome, Cosmic Power, Flamethrower, Ice Beam, Strength, Blizzard, Solar Beam, Thunderbolt, Thundershock, Thunder Wave, Thunder, Dig.**

 **Ability: Cute Charm and Magic Guard**

The group soon walks to a crossroad and Brock sees a sign.

"This road leads to Cerulean City. Well at least we're on the right way."

Misty looks down in sadness, but Natsu and Pika knew she was upset about something and will talk to her privately later about it.

Brock then noticed something else written, "Wait something else is scribbled here."

"Yeah, well they say some kids liked to write silly notes in these signs. So, what does it say?" Ash answered before reading the sign, "Gary was here! Ash is a loser! Oh, that Gary, I'll show you!" before running towards Cerulean City.

"He'll never learn." Brock said.

Natsu answered, "Well, can't blame you on that and he's been like this ever since my sister and I first met him."

(Hours Later)

Ash along with Brock and Pikachu starts heading to Cerulean City, Misty tries to persuade Ash not to go there but he ignored her and kept walking. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder, she turned and saw Natsu and Pika with frown faces.

"Is there something wrong Misty?" she asked.

"Pikachu Pika Pikapi Pikachu(You look off when we arrived here.)" Pika added.

Misty quickly replied, "N-no, nothings wrong, why do you ask?"

Natsu said, "Don't lie to me Misty, my senses can tell whether you're lying or not and something tells me your not honest about it." before continuing, "Look, I know its personal for you but I'm your friend. I promise nothing will go wrong if you can just tell me."

Misty took a deep breath before answering, "Alright, in Cerulean City I have three sisters older than me. And I promised that I would return to be a great Water trainer but they always tease me of not being better at them, that's why I was so mad to not go back..." Misty looked down as if she's ready to cry but she had her face lifted up to see Natsu and Pika.

Natsu advised, "Well, I don't really know how to say this, but Misty don't be upset if your sisters think you're not good enough. Even though they tease you all the time, deep down they care about you. Plus if you want to be the greatest Water trainer don't just catch new Water-Types, just train and bond with both new and current ones that you have."

"Pikachu Pikapi Pikachu Pika Chu(Natsu is right. You have a great bond with Staryu like me with Natsu." Pika added.

Misty rubbed her eyes before saying, "Thanks Natsumi and Pika, but what about my sisters."

"Sooner or later, they'll step down as Gym Leaders and have you take the spot, but I know you'll be a great Gym trainer because you like to take things serious than them anyways." Natsu answered.

Misty nodded, "You're right, I need to step up and I need to take responsibility for being a Gym leader, and I do need to train my Pokemon harder. No more standing in the sidelines, I will be the greatest Water trainer ever!" as she instantly shouted with new wave of determination.

Natsu smiled and said, "There you go! That's the Misty I wanted, now are you ready to face your sisters?" and Misty nodded.

"Yeah, and once we get there I'll challenge you first Natsumi, for your second badge!" she replied before a mad dash to Cerulean.

Soon they made it to Cerulean City and Misty decide to head to the Gym, while Natsu goes to the Pokemon Center to heal her Pokemon and make a couple of calls.

After giving Nurse Joy her Pokemon to heal, she pulled up her Micro-Dex to dialed Hana. A few seconds later, the screen with Hana appeared.

Hana smiled knowing it is said, "Hey big sister, it's good to see you!"

"It's good to see my younger sister as well, just wanted to call you to make sure everything's alright." Natsu replied.

"That's good, so where are you and Ash at?" Hana asked.

Natsu answered, "Cerulean City. We decided to enter the Regional Champions and we already got our first badges."

Hana said, "That's awesome big sis! I'll be cheering for you like how I cheer for you at the Junior Tournament."

Natsu nodded, "That's in the past Hana but thanks."

"Neh big sis can you catch some Pokemon for me? I'm very lonely in here when you, Pika, and Gekkou left." Hana request while pouted.

"Of course anything for my little sister, now I need to call Professor Oak now, call you later Hana."

"Alright bye." before she called off and Natsu started calling Oak.

Soon the professor picked up, "Yes, who is this?"

"It's Natsu, professor." Soon the screen opened to see Oak staring in front of her.

"Ah yes, Natsu how's it going?" he asked.

"Doing fine, we're at Cerulean City right now for our second badge." Natsu replied.

Oak nodded, "Yes, Gary and the others already passed Cerluean and already heading towards Vermillion. But also what type of Pokemon did you catch."

Natsu answered, "Well, I caught Finneon, my Spearow, Metapod, and Shiny Kakuna evolved, and a Sandshrew and Clefable in Mt. Moon."

Oak instantly freeze up before saying, "W-wait did you just say S-shiny."

"Yes, I caught Kirabi when he was still a Weedle." Natsu said before Oak suddenly jumped in joy.

Oak excitedly said, "You're lucky, most trainers have searched everywhere for a shiny and never succeeded. But you are one of a kind to fine even one and also catching a Pokemon that's from another region!"

Natsu continued, "But that's not all here look at this." before pulling up a Jaw and Sail Fossil for the professor to see. She doesn't want show him her Charizardite X since it will give him a heart attack to see.

"Is that a J-Jaw Fossil and S-Sail Fossil?!" Oak stuttered with widen eyes.

"Yep, from the Kalos Region and gotten this from Pewter City." Natsu answered.

"Well, I don't know what to say, I know you're special than others but I didn't think you're extremely lucky to find rare thing in such a short time." said Oak.

"Probably Arceus or Ho-Oh granted me eternal luck to find all of these rare things." she joked.

The professor chuckled and said, "Well, good luck at Cerulean Natsu, bye!" before he called off.

Suddenly Nurse Joy on the intercom announced, "Natsumi Matsuoka, your Pokemon are fully restored. They're waiting at the counter."

After picking up her Pokemon, she and Pika walked out the center and check out her Pokemon stats on her Micro-Dex.

As she continued to check her other Pokemon's progress she was suddenly bumped by Misty.

"Misty, aren't you suppose to be at the gym?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah, but I got sidetracked, there was some robbery on one of the stores and they only took some equipment." replied Misty.

"Well, let's get to the gym quickly, your sisters might be giving away free badges right now." she suggested causing Misty to rush to the gym with her and Pika following.

As soon as they entered the gym, they see a group of girls handing Ash a Gym Badge. But before Ash takes it, Misty rushed down the stand and shouted.

"Hold it right there!" she yelled while jumping down to confront them. Natsu and Pika also jump right next to her.

Ash exclaimed, "Misty?! Natsumi?!"

Natsu turned to the girls and said, "So you three are Misty's sisters."

Ash looked at them in shock and shouted, "Sisters?!"

The girls nodded and the one with blue hair said, "Yep! We are the Sensational Sisters. I'm Violet. My sister with blonde hair is Daisy and my other sister with pink hair is Lily."

Misty looked annoyed and said, "Hello! I'm right here you know! I'm the fourth Sensational Sister!"

Lily said, "There are only three Sensational Sisters and only one runt." in which Misty fumed but calm down remembering what Natsu said to her earlier.

Daisy said, "So little sister, it's a surprise to see you back so soon."

Violet added, "That little girl with the big mouth said she'd never come back until she was the greatest Pokemon trainer. Wasn't it you?"

Misty replied, "I guess I did said something like that when I left."

Ash seemed to finally get it and said, "So that's why you were so dead set about not coming back here."

Lily said, "Misty, you left pretending to become a Pokemon trainer because you couldn't compare with us. Because we're obviously much more talented and beautiful than you are."

Misty calmly argued, "That's not the reason I'm here. The only reason I came back because of him!" as she pointed at Ash.

Daisy said, "Well, he's totally some I would choose as a boyfriend. But you're no prize yourself." Ash fell and Misty turned red-faced.

Violet pointed at Natsu and said, "But this one is really a charmer, with the clothes she's wearing and that ikemen face. She's perfect!"

Natsu deadpanned and thought, 'They look like my fangirls at my school but Hana is different from them." while Pika snickered to tease his trainer.

Lily added, "Yeah, but what's with the scar on your left eye?"

Natsu answered, "Because I got into into an incident."

All three sisters instantly halted before looking down guilty before Misty spoke up.

"Anyway I'll be battling both of them to prove that I'm better than all of you!" before turning to Natsu, "And Natsumi you're first and it will be on two on two."

Ash exclaimed, "What! Why her?!"

Misty replied, "Because I asked her first and she agreed." Ash slumped down, not getting his chance to battle.

Violet smiled and said, "Great! The court is already set so you two can begin anytime."

Once Natsu and Misty are on the sides of the court, Misty tossed her Pokeball can called out Staryu. Natsu already decided which Pokemon to use and called out Kira.

Daisy, being a referee announced, "The battle between Misty and Natsumi Matsuoka of Pallet Town is underway, begin!"

Misty made the first move, "Staryu, start this off with Water Gun!" and Staryu starts shooting a stream of water at Kira.

"Counter with Signal Beam, Kira!" countered Natsu.

Kira starts firing a color beam and stopped the Water Gun attack. "Now use Sliver Wind!" A wind with sliver cresects flew out of Kira's wings and crashed into the Star Fish Pokemon sending it into one of the walls. But it slowly got up and jumped back into the field.

Misty sighed in relief, she knew she has no chance of beating Natsu, but that doesn't mean she'll give up as she wants to prove that she will be a better trainer. And this battle will surely motivate her to make her Pokemon grow strong as well as her too.

"Staryu, use Swift to keep it away from you!" ordered Misty.

However Natsu has something in plan, "Alright, let's try our combo attack Kira, use Safeguard then Sunny Day and Rainbow Beam!" the mention of the attack confused most, but soon will find out.

Staryu launched a large volley of Swift at Kira, but she was surrounded by green orb blocking the Swift attack and then she shot out a bright light orb making the place brighter then last of all Kira fired a bright rainbow beam that look like a Signal Beam and Solar Beam and it struck Staryu sending it against the wall.

Upon that, Staryu's gem was blinking rapidly, signifying its unconscious.

Daisy raised a green flag to Natsu's side and annouced, "Staryu is unable to battle, the victory goes to Kira!"

Misty returned Staryu and pulls out another Pokeball and exclaims, "Starmie, I choose you!" and out comes another star shaped Pokemon except its purple and has five more arms.

Natsu pulls out Ciri,

 **[Starmie, The Mysterious Pokemon, the evolved form of Staryu, Its central core glows with seven colors of the rainbow. Some people value the core as a gem.]**

She return Kira and took out another Pokeball, "Gekkou, Show time!" sending out her loyal Frog Ninja Pokemon who done a ninja pose.

The Sensational Sisters was bewildered and astonished by Gekkou because they thought it was cool.

"It's so, so... COOL!" Violet exclaimed with hearts in her eyes.

"SO HANDSOME!" Daisy and Lily exclaimed with hearts in their eyes as well. "I WANT ONE!"

Misty, Ash and Pikachu fall in anime style while Natsu face palm that she shouldn't do that while Starmie, Pika and Gekkou sweat drop nervously.

"Grenninja Gren Gren Ninja(Seriously Natsumi do you have to send me out like this?)" Gekkou complained.

"Sorry I have no choice but can you take this one?" Natsu said while still being nervous with Misty's sisters staring at Gekkou.

Gekkou nodded and face Starmie, "Greninja(Very well.)"

"Starmie, dive into the water and use Rapid Spin!" Misty commanded and Starmie jumped into the water.

Natsu ordered, "Gekkou, use Aerial Ace when it comes up, then hit it with Night Slash."

Gekkou nodded and waited for a few seconds, until Starmie pops out with Rapid Spin and hit Gekkou but not before being hit back to the edge of the platform. Starmie tried to regain footing but Gekkou was already at it and slice it with Night Slash, sending flying into the stands barely avoiding Ash who was near it.

Everyone was waiting for Starmie to get up and jump back into the fight, but sadly it falls over with its gem blinking.

Daisy raised the green flag and announced, "Starmie is unable to battle, and the winners are Natsumi and Gekkou."

Misty slumped a bit but happy that the battle inspire her to try again to be better next time. She returned Starmie and headed towards Natsu who returned Gekkou as they walked out of the field.

Pulling out the tear shaped badge she hands it to Natsu and said, "Well, you earned it, here's the Cascade Badge."

"Thanks Misty, just remember train your Pokemon during our travels right?" she said and took the badge and put it in her badge case.

Misty nodded and left to heal her Pokmon before Ash is next. Natsu decided to sit near the stands with Pika eating a sandwich to pass time.

A few minutes pass until Misty came back and she and Ash are at the court. They were about to battle until the wall suddenly crash revealing Team Rocket as they announce their motto.

Natsu being a little annoyed said, "You guys really have the worst time!" but they ignore them as they brought out their machine.

James said, "We heard that Water Pokemon have the advantage when they're in water."

Jessie added, "So if we steal the water..."

"The Pokemon are ours." James finished.

A vacuum came out of the machine and began sucking up the water.

Ash shouted, "Team Rocket were the ones who broke into the shop and stole everything in it! I should have known!"

Misty shouted, "That's not important right now! They're sucking the pool dry!"

Natsu called out Mystic and Keiko to distract Team Rocket and turned to Ash and said, "Ash, we need Pika and Pikachu to use Thunderbolt on both the machine and Team Rocket!" as she sees both her Water Pokemon knocking back Team Rocket but they're also being damage at the same time but didn't feel it.

Ash nodded and said, "Right! You heard her Pikachu! Use Thunderbolt!"

Pikachu and Pika look at each other and nod. They charged up their sparks on their cheeks and unleashed a large voltage on the machine and on Team Rocket, in which they fell to the water and got sucked into the vacuum but got launched off instead.

But the machine malfunctioned and accelerated its vacuum speed and starts sucking the Pokemon too. Natsu returned her Pokemon except Pika which grab onto him and Ash made a dash and landed on the machine and turned it off.

Soon all the water were shot back into the pool and the Pokemon that were sucked in.

Misty said, "Hey Ash, we didn't even battle yet."

Ash nodded and replied, "So how about it now."

They were about to battle but Daisy stopped them and said, "You don't have to battle anymore. We're giving you the badge Ash."

Misty asked, "How come he gets the badge? He hadn't battle me yet!"

Daisy explained, "Well because Ash and Pikachu along with Natsumi and her Pikachu saved the Pokemon here. So here Ash you deserve it."

Ash smiled and said, "Thanks." as he took the badge.

Natsu joked, "Congratulations Ash. I think you're the first to won a badge without battling." Everyone laughed at the joke as they all headed out of the gym.

Brock showed up and Natsu explained to him what happened, while Misty and her sisters were leaving some parting words before leaving with Ash.

Brock look at the map and said, "Okay so next stop is Vermillion City."

Ash pumped his fist and exclaimed, "Alright! Time to go get my third badge!" as he and Pikachu ran ahead.

Brock followed, "Wait up Ash!"

Misty sighed and followed them, but Natsu and Pika decided walk instead to enjoy themselves without rushing.

* * *

 **That's it for Chapter 5. So how do you like it so far? It took me many ideas to thought of a new chapter.**

 **Natsumi's Pokemon:**

 **Pikachu(Pika)-M**

 **Greninja(Gekkou)-M**

 **Pidgeotto(Sora)-F**

 **Fearow(Talon)-M**

 **Aqua Blue Gyarados(Mystic)-F**

 **Butterfree(Kira)-F**

 **Shiny Beedrill(Kirabi)-M**

 **Finneon(Keiko)-F**

 **Sandshrew(Slash)-M**

 **Clefable(Airi)-F**

 **Ash's Pokemon:**

 **Pikachu-M**

 **Butterfree-M  
**

 **Pidgeotto-M**

 **And that's it for now, leave a review of what do you think about this chapter. And I'll get started with chapter right now. Next time Chapter 6: Rare, AJ, School of Hard Knocks. Until then bye!**


	6. Shinies, AJ and School of Hard Knocks

**What's up everyone? How did you like my fanfic? By the way if you guys see any mistakes, let me know and I'll double check it.**

 **I don't own Pokemon or HKT48 who belong to their respectful owners.**

* * *

It's been a couple of days since they left Cerulean City, Ash and the others decided to take a break before moving on. Brock was preparing for lunch, Misty was setting the table and Ash is bringing some firewood.

Natsu starts walking away, and Brock says, "Natsumi, where are you going?"

"Finding some more Pokemon to catch, if I'm late then don't wait up for me." she answered and continued walking ahead with Pika following.

Ash said, "Aw man, I wanted to catch more Pokemon!" as he slumped in defeat.

Misty replied, "Well too bad! You have to help us set up camp, so get to it!"

"Fine." Ash sighed and continue to get more wood for Brock while Pikachu is sleeping.

(With Natsu)

Natsu and Pika finally made it to a grassy field with a large pond, Natsu released Slash and Airi to train them before searching for more Pokemon. While the training is going, Natsu have Slash battling wild Pokemon since he wants to evolve.

After training, Natsu returned them back to their Pokeballs and went to the pond to find some Water Pokemon. A few minutes passed and suddenly a Shiny Magikarp jumped up and landed on Natsu's lap happily flopping on her.

Natsu sweatdroped in confusion and thought, 'Either Ho-oh's feather is giving me extreme luck or the Pokemon just really like me.' before talking with the Fish Pokemon.

Apparently Magikarp wanted to be a strong Gyarados but it had trouble finding a trainer to where he was originally. So it swam for some time until seeing a scarred trainer near the pond and decided to surprise her.

Natsu, seeing the Water-Type's potential to catch it and named him Triton because not only his desire to be a Gyarados but also becoming Mystic's student.

 **[Magikarp, the Fish Pokemon, Magikarp can live in the dirtiest of water. It jumps and splashes around.]**

 **Water Type**

 **Male**

 **Moves: Splash, Tackle, Flail, Bounce**

 **Egg Move: Dragon Rage**

 **Note: This Pokemon is a Shiny.**

After putting away Triton, she sensed six presences behind the bushes. Natsu turned to where it is and Pika stand by her side ready for anything. They waited for a moment until something jumped out of the bushes.

Out came were six Eevees, five of them were normal while the last one was another Shiny but the only difference is the same scar as Natsu. One of the normal Eevees had a scar on its forehead.

Apparently the Eevees were siblings and a clan, the Shiny Eevee was the Eldest and Leader while the normal Eevee with a scar is the Sub-Leader and second oldest.

The Sub-Leader starts saying something, "Eevee Eevui Eevee Vee Vui Eevee(We saw you guys training and my older sister and I want to battle you.)"

Natsu nodded and asked the Eevees, "One on One or double battle?"

The Shiny leader reply, "Eevee Vui(One on One.)"

"Alright Airi, let's do this!" Natsu said as she released her Fairy Pokemon and prepared for battle.

The Sub-Leader Eevee starts off with a Tackle attack but Airi quickly dodged the attack and counters with Double-Slap. It got up back up with Swift.

Natsu ordered, "Use Agility to dodge, then end this with Mega Punch!"

Airi rushed towards the Sub Leader Eevee while dodging and stealthy through the Swift Attack and once she's close, Airi punched the Sub Eevee with Mega Punch sending it back to its leader with its younger siblings crowding it saying if it's okay.

Natsu nodded and said, "Good work Airi, now I think Slash wants a turn for the next one." Airi nodded and Natsu returned her while she called out Slash. The Shiny Leader steps into the battle.

"Alright Slash, this will be your first battle so be ready." Natsu said to her Ground-Type.

Slash replied, "Sandshrew Shrew Sand(No worries, I got this.)"

The Shiny charges with Tackle but Slash curl himself with Defense Curl and used Rapid Spin, before it had time to regain its senses it was hit hard from a sudden Rollout Attack.

Seeing both of them weaken, she took out two empty Pokeballs and threw them at the Eevee leaders and captured them. The first ball containing the Sub Leader was easily captured, but the Shiny Leader was a little longer until it was finally captured.

The younger Eevees saw what happened and they wanted to be captured with their older sisters as well which Natsu agreed and brought out four empty Pokeballs and captured them.

Natsu sighed before saying, "Congrats to the both of them, that's seven Pokemon for the day." while Pika congratulating Slash and Natsu returned him to his Pokeball.

After that she called out the Eevee Clan and healed the leader duo up while grooming their furs and also their younger siblings.

Natsu asked them, "Alright so which one of you would like to evolve?"

The Sub Leader calmly replied, "Eevee Eevui Eevee Vee Eevee(I want to be an Espeon cause I like the jewel on is forehead.)".

The hotheaded Eevee who's the second oldest cockily said, "Eevee Vui Eevee Vee Eevui(I like to become a Flareon so I can burn everything in my sight!)".

The brave Eevee who's the third oldest also said, "Eevee Vee Vui Eevee Vee Eevee(I want be a Jolteon cause I want to show off some speed!)".

The energetic Eevee who's the second youngest happily replied, "Eevee Vui Vee Eevee Vee Vui(I like to be an Umbreon cause I like watching the moon a lot!)".

The timid Eevee who's the youngest shyly said, "E-Eevui Vee Eevee Vui V-Vui(I-I like to be a Vaporeon since I want to swim in the o-ocean.)".

The Shiny Leader huffed and said, "Vee Eevui Eevee Vee Vui Eevee(No thanks, I like staying like this for the honor of Eevee.)

Natsu nodded and explained, "Alright so the one wanted to be an Espeon, you will be Taiyo for sun, the one will be a Flareon, named Kasai for fire, the one will be a Jolteon, named Sanda means thunder, the one will be an Umbreon, named Tsuki for moon, the one will be a Vaporeon, named Mizu for water, and the one that doesn't want to evolve named Kokuren for being unevolved."

The Eevee Clan nodded at their respective names before returning back into their Pokeballs.

 **[Eevee, the Evolution Pokemon, Eevee is a unique Pokemon that can adapt to its environment by changing its form and abilities when evolving.]**

 **Normal-Type**

 **Female.**

 **Moves: Covet, Helping Hand, Tackle, Growl, Sand Attack, Baby-doll eyes, Quick Attack, Bite, Swift, Headbutt, Refresh, Charm, Double-Edge, Last Resort, Trump Card, and Shadow Ball.**

 **Egg Moves: Detect, Endure, Stored Power, Synchronoise, Wish, Yawn**

 **Note: One of them is a Shiny.**

Before Natsu and Pika started heading back to Ash and the others, a small blue canine Pokemon came out from the bushes.

"Rio" It said looking around.

"Pikachu Pikapi Pika Chu Pika(Hey Natsu there's a Pokemon.)" Pika said as he's pointing at the blue Pokemon.

"A Riolu. Here I thought they are only in Sinnoh. Oh well I'm going catch it!" Natsu said as she took out a Pokeball.

Riolu looked at Natsu and tilt its head wondering what it was sensing her aura. After a few minutes, Riolu smiled and ran then jumped onto her making Natsu lose her balance.

"Wahhh!" Natsu shouted and fell backwards, "Ouch."

"Pika Pikachu Pika(Natsu are you alright?!)" Pika exclaimed worrying his trainer.

"I'm fine but..." She trailed off looking at the dog like Pokemon who is hugging her, "Why did you do that?" Natsu asked.

 **"Sorry it's that I'm excited seeing a human who can have a strong aura inside of it."** Riolu said telepathically.

"Oh so you can use telepathy?" Natsu said since she knew a few Pokemon can use telepathy.

 **"Yes I can because of my aura. Anyway can I please go with you!"** Riolu begged and Natsu looked at Pika and he nodded his head.

"Of course I was about to catch you but you jumped onto me. So welcome aboard, Inu." Natsu said smiling and Riolu named Inu got off her and jumping up and down excitedly, "Alright Inu here." She held out a Pokeball and Inu tap it making it go in. "Wow first Keiko and now Inu, I like some magnet to Sinnoh Pokemon." Natsu commented.

"Pikachu Pikapi Pikachu Pika(Of course Natsu, you always attract rare Pokemon to you.)" Pika replied.

"Impossible but anyway let's see Inu's moves." Natsu said while looking at her Micro-Dex

 **[Riolu, the Emanation Pokemon, When sad or scared, Riolu's aura becomes stronger as a way of signalling its allies. Riolu also had the power to understand emotions like happiness and anger Aura waves.]**

 **Fighting Type**

 **Female**

 **Moves: Quick Attack, Foresight, Endure, Counter, Double Team, Feint, Force Palm, Copycat, Screech, Dig, Strength, Rock Smash, Brick Break, Focus Blast, Shadow Claw, Low Kick, High Jump Kick, Agility, Protect, Aura Sphere**

 **Egg Moves: Blaze Kick, Bullet Punch, Circle Throw, Cross Chop, Detect, Sky Uppercut**

 **Ability: Inner-Focus**

 **-Riolu is normally found in Sinnoh Region.**

"Awesome. That's high level moves." Natsu said suddenly and thought, 'Aura huh?', remembering Inu said about hers. She can search about aura in humans and Pokemon later.

Natsu and Pika starts heading back to Ash and the others, upon seeing the camp, they saw Ash and others finished setting up.

Brock seeing the two, "Hey you two, you're just in time for lunch." as he finished making his stew.

During lunch, Misty asked Natsu, "So, what Pokemon did you catch while you're out there Natsumi?"

She chuckled and told them everything from the Shiny Magikarp, Six Eevees, and Riolu, once she was finished all of them were shocked and had their jaws dropped.

Brock regained his senses and said, "Incredible! You're really lucky to find two Shinies and a Sinnoh Pokemon in one day, that's amazing!"

Ash slumped in depression knowing he lost his chance of finding some cool Pokemon to catch and hear his best friend catching 3 more rare Pokemon made him even more depressed.

After lunch they started packing up for a few minutes before moving on, suddenly a trainer challenge Ash to a battle which he agreed. Eventually Ash won and started showing off his badges.

Misty sighed and said, "I think giving him badges was a mistake." as she sees Ash bragging.

Natsu nodded and told the two, "Yeah, but I won my badges through battle, but Ash didn't therefore making him arrogant. As those with no skills and took the easy way will always the reckless ones." which Pika and Pikachu agree with her.

Brock added, "True, but I'm sure Ash will change through that eventually."

'That will be impossible.' Natsu thought while rolling her eyes.

The trainer then told them about a gym run by a boy named AJ who trains 'savage' Pokemon, by pointing to where it is and Ash quickly ran to face AJ with his friends following him.

Upon getting to the gym they see a number counter of 98 wins and 0 losses, Natsu thinks AJ's winning streak might be his attempt to enter the Pokemon League by reaching 100 wins.

Suddenly a voice called out, "Are you guys my next victim?" as a boy with green and black hair walked up to the group.

Ash said, "So you must be AJ, the one who trains 'savage' Pokemon."

AJ replied, "That's my job, but beating chumps like you is my hobby. Ready to lose?" as the door to his gym opened up, inside was a battle arena and a large tent behind it.

Misty complimented, "Not too shabby at all."

"I agree even though it's not licensed by the Pokemon League it's still look cool." Natsu also complimented.

AJ puts his backpack down and his Butterfree came and took it away to the tent.

Ash asked, "What's in the backpack?"

"The Wild Pokemon that just caught, there's a whole bunch of them in the tent." AJ answered.

"Hey, can I see them after the match?" exclaimed Ash.

AJ simply said, "If you want." as he walked up to the arena and turned to face Ash, "So, which Pokemon are you gonna choose for my 99th win?"

Ash was then confused, "99th?"

Of course, Natsu knew what he'd mean but kept quiet for now and listened.

Ash walked to the other side of the field and said, "I'm afraid you're gonna change your sigh after this match! You'll be formerly un-defeated!"

AJ brought out his whip and replied, "You may think your hot stuff kid, but you're not playing in the Pokemon little League anymore!" as he cracks his whip causing Ash to back away a little, "After I win a hundred wins in a row, I'll start competing for badges."

Brock said, "That means he's only two wins away."

Misty added, "And he'll be extra psyched to win."

Natsu also added, "Let's hope he's not arrogant like Ash."

Ash smugly replied, "98 wins and you still don't have a badge? That's tough luck AJ." As he pulls his jacket to show his badges, "I have 10 wins and I won 2 Pokemon badges." At this point his nose started growing.

"What do you see Pika?" Natsu asked her partner.

Pika told her, "Pika Pikapi Pikachu(His nose started growing.)"

"Right~" Natsu deadpanned replied.

AJ then asked, "Did you buy those badges or steal them? Either that or you completed in some loser gyms. Where are they, Failure City or Wimpsville?"

Natsu and Pika just frown at that comment but Misty and Brock who were Gym Leaders didn't take kindly to AJ insulting their pride as Gym Leaders.

Misty shouted, "What do you do loser gyms!"

"Hey Ash, pulverize this guy!" Brock added, making Ash chuckle nervously.

AJ grabbed his Pokeball, "Well, let's get this started. Sandshrew, I choose you!" at the command the Ground-Type mouse Pokemon emerge and ready for battle.

Misty warned Ash, "Be careful Ash, with Sandshrew a Ground-Type Pikachu won't be effective by it."

Ash turned and replied, "I know what I'm doing! I don't need your help!" before calling out Pidgeotto.

Natsu sighed knowing Ash is going be a problem right now and she's the only one who can knock some sense into him if he goes too far.

The battle was completely one-sided as Sandshrew completely beaten Pidgeotto. Next Butterfree tried Stun Spore but it used Dig to avoid it and knock it down. Ash tries to force Pikachu to fight only to get shocked instead which made Pika once again face palmed of Pikachu become a coward again...

Close to the group Team Rocket was watching from the trees above the fence and planning on stealing AJ's Sandshrew of course Jessie and James were commenting the clothes AJ wore. And Meowth got hit in the head and falled off for commenting the way they dress.

The sign soon changed to 99 wins now, and AJ proclaims, "That's victory number 99! So who's next?"

While Ash was comically crying, Natsu walked up and said, "That'll be me."

AJ smirked and said, "I won't go easy on you just because you're a girl."

Natsu then having a dark aura which fright AJ and her friends, "Oh we shall see~" she hissed.

AJ snapped his senses and crack his whip and Sandshrew enters the field, while Natsu stand still and she released Inu from her Pokeball who's not happy for insulting her trainer.

AJ cracked his whip and said, "Sandshrew, go!" as Sandshrew charge in to attack.

"Bulk up, then dodge." Natsu ordered.

Inu took a deep breath and flexed her muscles, then dodged Sandshrew's attack and kept dodging before jumping up and landed a Force Palm to the face sending back.

"Sandshrew, Dig now!" AJ said cracking his whip and the Mouse Pokemon went underground.

Natsu countered, "Detect, then give it a Brick Break!"

Inu nodded and closed her eyes to detect Sandshrew, it feels vibration coming from behind. Charging up Brick Break she waited until it finally pops up only to be introduced to a quick smash to the face sending up into the air and landed next to AJ.

"Your Sandshrew seems tired, perhaps you should give up AJ." Natsu commented.

AJ replied, "And lose my 100 victory no way! Sandshrew, one more attack go!" he cracked his whip as Sandshrew got up and charged head first at Inu.

"Counter." Natsu simply said.

Sandshrew hit Inu but it was hit back all the way out of the field and landed on the ground with fainted eyes. And the sign soon changed to 99 wins and 1 losses.

Inu returns to Natsu's side and said, "Rio Lu Rio Lu(Guess that's a wrap!)"

"Pika(Agree)" Pika replied.

"Indeed." Natsu added as she returned Inu.

AJ picked up Sandshrew and said, "Just when I almost had my last victory within my grasp. Well, I'm not complaining you did good Sandshrew." and turns to Natsu, "And you too, guess I was wrong about winning against a girl but I'll train and beat you at the Pokemon League."

Natsu nodded and Ash rushed up to AJ and asked for a rematch but he refused and went inside his tent.

Natsu walked to Ash and said, "You see that Ash, you need think clearly to find out how to beat someone's Pokemon. You just recklessly attack with no skills and can't think straight." Ash slumped in defeat as he knew that she was right.

The group decided to look at the Pokemon inside the tent to see various Pokemon training and sees AJ with his already healed Sandshrew diving on the pool and cracked his whip.

"Hey! Knock it off!" Ash yelled and tackled AJ into the pool.

Natsu ran up and shouted, "Ash! What the hell are you doing?!"

AJ asked, "What? You want a swimming match or something?"

"You're hurting Sandshrew!" Ash replied.

AJ countered, "I don't an amateur tell me how to train my Pokemon!"

"You call that training? What's that, it looks like a straight jacket." Ash question to the equipment on Sandshrew.

"That ain't no straight jacket, it's Strength Intensifier." AJ corrected as he got out of the pool.

Brock asked, "Who invented that thing?"

"I did, it's my secret weapon to bring out Pokemon's power." AJ answered before turning to Sandshrew, "Sandshrew, back in the pool!"

Ash advised, "But Sandshrew are weaken by water!"

"I know that!"

"You'll hurt it!"

"Sandshrew, dive!" and it perfectly dived into the water.

"Nice dive." Misty complimented.

Then Sandshrew pops out of the water and back to land.

"Good work." AJ said.

Brock then noticed something, "The water doesn't weaken your Sandshrew."

AJ smirked, "You're looking at the only Sandshrew that can withstand water." and continued, "Sandshrew, pick up your pacing!"

Sandshrew curled up and started being bounced around by three Rattatas.

Ash stupidly asked, "Hey wait, I thought you said pacing not passing." causing Misty and Brock to almost lose their balance, AJ looked at him weirdly and Natsu face-palmed in annoyance follow by Pika.

Pikachu picks up a pillow, and Ash said, "I said patting, I mean I said pacing!" Pikachu puts the pillow on his head and shyly walks away, Ash continues, "Why are you so tough on Sandshrew!"

"I have to be tough, but I ask no more than Sandshrew then myself, the very best." AJ replied.

Ash countered, "But you aren't nearly as tough than any of your Pokemon!"

"That's because Sandshrew is the first Pokemon I'd ever caught. I will never forget that moment. We promised to do whatever it took to be the best Pokemon trainer of all time, nothing would stop us to reaching our dreams no matter how difficult our path. Enduring fierce storms and raging winds, we sacrifice anything to achieve our dream and it was worth it, we're an unbeatable team!" AJ explained.

That lecture reminds Natsu of her old self who used to be a strong Pokemon Trainer in a young age with Pika and Gekkou.

Ash then exclaimed, "What your doing is wrong! A great trainer should make friends with his Pokemon!"

AJ argues, "Why should I listen to you!"

"Hey Brock, don't you have anything to say about this?"

Brock replied, "I do, your Pokemon are all in great shape. What kind of Pokemon Food do you give them?" Ash just face vaulted.

"My own recipe, come on I'll show you." he walks up to some cabinets and inside were large containers of Pokemon Food each for different kinds, "To get the results I want, I have carefully monitor the Pokemon's diet. Of course the recipe is secret."

Brock and AJ started chatting of their making on their Pokemon recipes, while Ash just stared at the Pokemon Training.

Meanwhile Team Rocket is preparing to capture Pikachu and Pika and Meowth started messing around and playing a theme.

At the tent the bell rung and AJ said, "Alright, you guys get a 15 minute break." as his Pokemon are all tired and sweaty.

Ash looked around and said, "Hey!"

"Now what do you want?" AJ asked.

"Your Pokemon are totally wiped out!"

AJ scoffed, "Yeah, you better believe it! In this gym we play by the rule, 'No pain, no gain', but judging by your stuff Pikachu unlike that girl's Pikachu, you don't follow any rules."

Ash angrily said, "It's not stuffed Pikachu! Take it back!" soon he and AJ tackled into the pool again this time they're fighting.

Misty and Brock tries to break it up but it was no use until Natsu decided to take matters into her own hands and jumped into the pool.

Natsu was pushing both trainers away while yelling, "Alright! That's enough, break it up RIGHT NOW!" as she seperated the two away from each other.

Pikachu tried on the workout equipment, but failed and forced into a ball form with Sandshrew curled up as well making Pika sighed from far. Suddenly Team Rocket inside their giant rubber ball rolled into the two and snatched Sandshrew instead of Pikachu and rolled away.

After breaking up the two, the group finds Sandshrew missing and AJ's Pokemon went to find. Ash instantly commented badly on Sandshrew's appearance, but got hit in the head by Natsu and scolded him about it. Ash then tries to make AJ's Pokemon go mutiny but failed which earned him another hit in the head, but suddenly Sandshrew manage to escape but Team Rocket manage to follow it. In the end, AJ beaten Team Rocket earning him his 100th win, before departing AJ and Ash promised each other to meet and battle at the Pokemon League before continuing to Vermillion City.

(One Day later)

A day after the incident with AJ, the group instantly got lost and decided to take a quick rest. Last night Natsu trained Tsuki to be more diverse and adaptable in the dark to quickly make her an Umbreon while at the same time with Taiyo at day to make her an Espeon from yesterday. Her other Eevees; Kokuren, Kasai, Sanda, and Mizu were also training to be strong to evolve to their stronger forms with Kokuren wearing an Everstone that Natsu found making her prevent from evolving.

Natsu volunteered to get some wood and she went deeper inside the fog. As Natsu and Pika went looking for firewood, they saw two Pokemon in their way.

"How cute. They are a couple of Nidoran." Natsu said as she checked her Micro-Dex.

 **[Nidoran, the Poison Pin Pokemon, Its horn is larger than the female's and its toxic is for protection.]**

 **[Nidoran, the Poison Pin Pokemon, Even through its smaller than the male's its toxic can still be fatal.]**

"Pika let's get them, use Thunderbolt." Natsu said. The thunderbolt shocked the Nidoran couple as well. Natsu threw two Pokeballs at them and caught them. The male Nidoran is nicknamed Nido while the female Nidoran nicknamed Nida.

Natsu and Pika was about to go back to the group when she sensed five signatures ahead of her. Upon closer inspecting it was four older boys and a fifth one in a treadmill.

One of the older boys ask, "Alright, what's the name of this one?" as he pulls up a card of Pidgey.

The small boy answered, "Is it a Zubat?"

The second one said, "Listen, just because it's foggy out here, doesn't mean your brain has to be in a fog."

The boy thinks a second before correctly answered, "It's a Pidgey."

Natsu frowned at the boys bullying the kid, so just in case anything go sour, she will develop a dark aura and have Pika's cheeks give out sparks to give them a good scare.

"Nice guess, you'd just got lucky." the first one said.

The second asked, "Okay, now tell us what special attack it has?"

The boy answered, "Pidgey's attack is Gust, at level 5, Sand Attack, at level 12."

The first one smirked and said, "Everybody knows that. Now tell us what level does Pidgey evolves into, and what's the name of Pidgey's advanced form."

The second one added, "You better answer quickly or you'll have to run faster!"

The boy was thinking quickly but suddenly falls off the treadmill and said, "Sorry, I forgot."

All the boys sighed and the first one said, "You forgot, huh you call yourself a Pokemon Tech Student, well we don't wanna study with the likes you."

"I'm sorry." the boy apologized.

Soon Natsu had enough and slowly walked towards them and grabs the first kid's shoulder.

The first kid turned his head and said, "Yeah, what do yo..." but soon he and the others frozen in fear as Natsu stood there giving an evil smile with dark aura around her.

Oh nothing I was just minding my own business when I saw you boys treating this kid badly. Is it a regular standard here?" Natsu asked, still smiling with Pika who has a mischief smile and electric sparks from his cheeks.

The third one replied fearfully, "Y-yes we just m-maintain s-st-standards." as they slowly back away.

Natsu nodded and gave them a warning, "That's nice, now if I see something like this happening, well." before opening her left scar eye and grin which causes all boys paled and freeze up as if they saw a monster "Pika and I will give you a really bad time, got it?" she said in cold anger that promised eternal pain.

The boys said nothing as they just ran the heck out of there. Natsu sighed and calm herself down including Pika and helps up the kid and asked, "You okay?"

The boy nodded and blush at her coolness, "Y-Yeah, I'm okay, I'm Joe by the way."

"Natsumi Matsuoka and that's Pika, my Pikachu." Natsu simply said.

"Pika(Hello.)" Pika introduced.

Suddenly a voice said, "So those are infamous tech students." Natsu turned to see Brock and the others behind him.

Ash repeated, "Tech students?"

Misty explained, "Pokemon Tech, I think its short for Pokemon Technical a school for Pokemon Trainers. I know I have a flyer here somewhere.." as she dug into her pockets until she found it, "Yeah, here it is."

Ash looked at and said, "They made a school in the middle of somewhere?" Brock grabs it and reads it out loud.

"Pokemon Technical Institute, a boarding for serious Pokemon trainer preparations. All students guaranteed to enter Pokemon Leagues upon graduation. Pokemon Technical is the educational for exceptional students to become Pokemon trainers in a very short time, without having to travel on difficult badge collecting journeys." he finished while unintentionally making Pikachu fall off the treadmill that he was on making Pika sighed at his curiousness.

Brock added, "Oh, so that's the story."

'That's just a load of absurdity to me unlike my private school.' Natsu thought with her face annoyed knowing her school just only give her the knowledge of Pokemon not giving her a ticket to the Pokemon League.

Ash said, "Getting into the Pokemon League without badges is too easy."

Brock then look at the flyer, "Wait, there's more. Student entrance fees and tuition are required by the highest standards set by Pokemon Technical."

Misty turned to Ash and explained, "You know what that means don't you? It's one of those snobby private millionaire kids can go to."

Ash suddenly got mad and said, "Oh! Now I'm mad, where is this place anyway!"

Joe pointed out and said, "It's right over there."

Suddenly the fog clears up to reveal the entire school in all its glory.

Joe explains about how the system works and how students enter the Pokemon League, Ash disagrees all of it and wants to know who is in charge of this. Joe pulls out a picture of a pretty girl and Ash and Brock immediately blushed seeing her.

"Oh, yeah you're right about that." Ash said.

"She can violate my rights." Brock added, making Natsu back away from this awkward situation.

Misty then asked, "If she's treating you bad then why are you carrying a picture of her?"

Joe replied, "She really treats us bad, but I like the way she looks though."

Ash and Brock nodded dumbly before Misty yells at them, Natsu just stayed in sidelines just not in the mood to be involved in all of this besides she already had a girlfriend.

Not far Team Rocket was watching the group, though Jessie and James instantly got bad memories of the place already.

Meanwhile Joe give them a tour around the school and into a simulator room, and Joe thinks he's stronger than a trainer with two badges. But Misty decided to beat him at his own game by doing a real battle, but Misty won by one shot.

Joe was shock and said, "But Weepinbell is strong against Water Pokemon!"

Suddenly a melodic voice called, "True, but there's one thing you didn't know, your opponent's from the Cerulean City Gym. Her Pokemon has much more experience in battling, you should've known that, you're an embarrassment to the whole school." they turned to see the same girl on the picture and being surrounded by the same guys Natsu encountered.

"B-but Giselle." Joe stuttered.

Ash and Brock blushed at seeing Giselle.

"She's really pretty isn't she!" Ash commented.

Brock nodded and added, "Yeah, she's like a movie star!"

Misty just gained an irritating tick and Natsu just turned away while Pika was mildly unimpressed.

Giselle began her special motto which causes Team Rocket to be a little jealous. Then she walks up to Joe and berates him, but Misty refuses to believe it and challenges Giselle. She accepts and calls out a Graveler.

Brock was shocked, "A Graveler?! But Rock-Types are weak against Water-Types!"

Giselle replied, "True, but this one is higher level than a weak Water-Type Pokemon."

Starmie used Water Gun but Graveler just plowed right through it and smashed Starmie's gem and crashed into the school's pool. And Misty was frozen at what happened.

(At the Pool)

Misty was holding onto Starmie, and Giselle said, "Now that we're in the pool, you can choose any Water Pokemon if you want."

"Pokemon is only as strong as the one who trains them. A Pokemon that's weaker trained can still win. I hope you're still learning this Joe."

Natsu decided she has enough of this and walked up and countered, "Now wait just a minute." Pika hopped from Natsu's shoulder in front of her on the ground, "There's more to Pokemon Training than just calculations."

Giselle turned and replied, "Oh and who are you?"

Natsu coldly answered, "Natsumi Matsuoka and that's all you need to know."

"I see so tell me how many badges and Pokemon do you have?" she asked.

"I have 2 badges to be exact." Natsu said.

Giselle said, "And you got them with that Pokemon with you. It looks like it hasn't been tamed, maybe its training you instead." Pika instantly glared at her for making rude comments at Natsu.

"Oh please, Pika is my partner along with Gekkou and so is my other 17 Pokemon." Natsu scoffed.

Giselle faked a gasp before drawing on and on of explanations while insulting her skills plus calling her weak, until she finally had enough and she develop a dark aura which shivers everyone.

Natsu in a cold tone said, "You are really gonna have a bad time. Let's battle." the boys behind Giselle back away like she was a monster.

Ash, Misty, and Brock paled at the sight of it.

"Pika Pika Pika Pikachu Pikapi Pikachu(How dare you call Natsu and us weak little girl!)" Pika exclaimed angrily at Giselle.

"I accept your challenge. My Pokemon is going to squash your little mouse pet." Giselle said and she cross the line with that one.

"Go ahead if you can." Natsu said with a grin.

"Pika Pika Pikachu(Bring it on!)" Pika said with a grin as well.

"You know Brock I'm praying for that girl's Pokemon right now." Ash whispered to Brock.

"Yeah, same here." Brock said, "She got the worst opponent to face. She shouldn't have said that about Natsumi and her Pokemon's. I'm just glad that I didn't insult Pika during my gym battle with her, she's definitely bad news."

"Yeah out of all of her Pokemon's, Pika and Gekkou are her strongest followed by Mystic, Talon, and Sora who is close to evolving, along with the rest she captured they are almost equal to Sora's strength and power." Misty said.

"P-Pika" Pikachu agreed whenever he annoyed Pika, he snaps.

Yesterday during their time together, a random trainer came up and asked Natsu for a battle which she accepted it, Natsu has Pika to battle first and the boy insulted her Pokemon. Let's just say that the match didn't end so well for the trainer she defeated all 3 Pokemon with just Pika using only one move.

All of them shivered at that memory to never ever get Natsu and her Pokemon angry or insult her Pokemon in front of her or the result will be sweetly defeated.

Natsu had Pika ready while Giselle send out a Cubone.

"Cubone hit that little mouse with Bone Club." Giselle ordered.

"Pika use Iron Tail to hit that Cubone's Bone Club back." Natsu countered.

Pika's tail glowed and hit the bone club back and it hit Cubone on its head. "Now Agility then Ice Punch to end this." Pika vanished and reappeared in front of Cubone and hit it with his fist with glowed light-blue white and punch on its stomach making it faint, Ash, Brock, Misty, and Pikachu felt sorry for Cubone.

Giselle fell to her knees and asked, "H-how is that possible? I thought Cubone was stronger than that. So how could I lose?"

Natsu walked up to her and answered, "Because you thought Cubone's stats would be unbeatable, but it didn't work. Calculations and other methods in this school couldn't understand the experiences we gain from a real Pokemon Journey. Think about it, the students looked up to you because you can help them but instead you berate them, thinking they're disgraces to the name of Pokemon Tech, so for once try to help them and apologize to Joe too." with that Natsu walked away to calm down with Pika on her shoulder.

Minutes later, Team Rocket decided to attack but Giselle manage to remember them and both her and the other students easily beaten them and sent them flying. She apologized to Joe and promised to help others that needed it the most, right now she has turned a new leaf and starts over as a new person.

Soon the sun was setting and Ash and the others were saying goodbye to Giselle and Joe.

"Good luck on your journey." Joe said.

Ash replied, "Thanks and be safe now okay?" Joe nodded.

Giselle soon walked up to Natsu and said, "I know I've been uptight, but thank you for changing my view of how things really work and I'm sorry I called you and your Pokemon weak."

Natsu nodded and said, "It's no big deal. I just wanted to get it out of my head." Then she was frozen stiff as well as everyone on what happened next.

Giselle kissed her by the cheek.

She giggled and said, "Consider that a good luck kiss, when you get to the Pokemon League." But she got no response as Natsu's brain was frozen.

Misty decided to give Natsu a break and starts helping her walk to Vermillion. Ash and Brock were crying anime tears as they were jealous at Natsu getting a kiss from the prettiest girl in Pokemon Tech and walked slowly behind them as Giselle and Joe waved goodbye to them.

* * *

 **That's the end of Chapter 6. I hope you enjoy this chapter. And don't think I'm gay okay? I'm just try to make it interesting.**

 **I have Kokuren and Taiyo having scars to make them look like the Leader and Sub Leader of their siblings.**

 **Don't worry, Natsu truly love Madoka more than anything.**

 **Natsu's Pokemon:**

Pikachu(Pika)-M

Greninja(Gekkou)-M

Pidgeotto(Sora)-F

Fearow(Talon)-M

Aqua blue Gyarados(Mystic)-F

Butterfree(Kira)-F

Shiny Beedrill(Kirabi)-M

Clefable(Airi)-F

Sandshrew(Slash)-M

Shiny Magikarp(Triton)-M

Shiny Eevee(Kokuren)-F

Eevees (Taiyo, Kasai, Sanda, Tsuki, Mizu)-F

Note: Kokuren is the eldest while Mizu is the youngest

Riolu(Inu)-F

Nidoran(Nido)-M

Nidoran(Nida)-F

 **Ash's Pokemon:**

Pikachu-M

Butterfree-M

Pidgeotto-M

 **Next time: Kanto Starter Pokemon, until next time Bye!**


	7. Two Bulbasaurs and the Hidden Village

**This one is compact all three episodes of the abandoned Kanto starters Ash catches.**

 **Actually I like to have Natsu catch all three starter Pokemon of all regions.**

 **Also I am cutting off certain episodes and have it only focus on parts of Natsu travel ahead without Ash for a bit, so no parts of the Tentacool and Tentacruel episode or Porygon for one example. I hope you Pokemon fans if you don't mind.**

 **I don't own Pokemon and HKT48 who belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

After the events at the Pokemon Tech School, the group kept on traveling into a dense forest completely lost and Ash and Misty were arguing again about the sense of direction. While Brock is trying to defuse the situation, Natsu was still in a shock state after Giselle kissed her.

Pika was worried about his friend and decided to snap her out of it by using a low powered Thunder Shock on her.

Natsu got zapped, snapping of her shock asked, "W-what just happened?" rubbing her head.

"Pikapi Pika Pika Pikachu Pika Chu Pikachu(You were still in shock after that Giselle girl kissed you, so I had to snap you out of it.)" Pika answered.

"Right, good thing Madoka isn't here or else she might *gulp* punish me like that last time when I was with another girl." she explained while shiver at that memory where her girlfriend punished her for flirting other girls.

"Pikachu Pika Pika Pi(Do you want talk about it?") he asked.

Natsu declined, "No thanks."

Soon the group made it into a clearing and saw an Oddish drinking from the pond. Misty attempts to capture it, but suddenly two Bulbasaurs appears; one of them growls at the group while the other one guards Oddish.

 **[Bulbasaur, the Seed Pokemon, It bears the seed of a plant on its back from birth. The plant sprouts and grows with it.]**

Natsu frowned as she sensed one of the Bulbasaur's aura, 'This Bulbasaur has anger and betrayal in it. Wonder what happen to it?' she thought and look the other Bulbasaur and thought, 'That Bulbasaur kinds of remind me of the Bulbasaur that cheer me up from my depression of my parent's death. I wonder how he's doing?'

Ash, who was excited yelled, "Alright! Two Bulbasaurs!" before calling out Butterfree, "Butterfree, Sleep Powder!"

Butterfree unleashes a shower of Sleep Powder, but Bulbasaur blew it away exposing the Bug Pokemon to its own powder and falls to the ground.

"Butterfree, hang in there." Ash said in concerned.

Butterfree tries to get up but Bulbasaur tackled it away, the other Bulbasaur was about to attack at the group but Pika jumped in front of his trainer, protecting her from the Wild Bulbasaurs.

"Pi Pika Pi Pika Pikachu(Don't even think about attacking them especially my trainer!)" Pika warned the two Seed Pokemon.

Natsu looked at the two Bulbasaurs and Oddish, she smiled, "It's okay Bulbasaurs, Pika just wanted to protect me, you can go home now." she said while waving goodbye. The Bulbasaur who protect Oddish stared at Natsu who thinks he kind of seen her before but the other Bulbsaur told him to go back and the three grass Pokemon run away in tow.

Ash starts complaining, "Natsumi! Why did you do that for?! I wanted Bulbasaur!"

Natsu however just stay calm and explained, "It's because those two wanted to protect Oddish and they thought you and Misty were about to catch it. Got a problem with that?" which Ash got depressed missing his chance to catch Bulbasaur.

Soon the group cross into a steep bridge over a rushing river, Ash was carelessly walking ahead and the others are carefully cross it. Brock tries to find out where they are on the map but suddenly a strong wind approaches and cuts off one of the ropes. Ash grabs hold of the ropes, Pikachu holding on to his backpack, Misty holding onto Ash's leg, Natsu grab onto the other side of the bridge with Pika grabbing onto her jacket, but Brock was slowly slipping and falls off and taken away by the water current.

"Ash you have to pull us up!" Misty said frantically.

Ash struggles on the weight and replied, "I can't!"

"Yes you can and hurry!"

After a few minutes of effort all, Ash, Pikachu, and Misty were able to get the other side. But Natsu and Pika were now back at the side where they started.

Natsu calls out to Ash and said, "Ash, you just keep moving and find Brock, me and Pika will find another find another way around!"

Ash nodded and said, "Right, come on!" as he got up and ran with Misty and Pikachu following.

"Pika Pi Pi Pikachu Pikapi(Alright, let's find ourselves another way to cross)." Pika said as he find another way with Natsu behind him.

(With Ash and Misty)

They kept running until Misty falls into a pit trap.

Ash looked at the trap and said, "Huh, where that trap come from?"

Misty replied, "Forget about the trap just help me up!"

Ash got Misty out of it and continued to search for Brock, but soon caught into a net trap.

Ash groaned and said, "Not another trap!" as he and Misty struggled to get out.

Soon they saw a Bulbasaur who simply walked away from them.

"Hey Bulbasaur! Get back here so I can have a rematch!" Ash yelled.

"You can forget about your match later, let's just try and get out of this!" Misty exclaims as both tried to break free.

(With Natsu)

Natsu and Pika managed to find a way across and wondered through the area, during the time they disarm some traps that they sensed and continued to venture deep until they find a clearing.

Taking a break, Natsu said, "Man, who the hell would put traps in the middle of the forest?"

"Pikapi Pika Pikachu Pi Pikapi(Don't know but it was definitely made by a Pokemon.)" Pika added as he splashed some water with his feet.

Suddenly they heard a voice asking, "Um..excuse me."

Both turned to where the voice was and it was a beautiful girl with a concerned look on her face.

Natsu got up and said, "Yes, what is it?"

The girl asked, "Well, I was wondering, what are you doing here?"

"Me and my friends were separated and we're planning to meet up somewhere." she answered.

"Well, I know a place where you can meet up at, follow me." as she holds Natsu at the hand and lead both trainer and Pokemon to the village.

Back with Ash and Misty who were trying to get out the nest until they suddenly fell. They got out of the net and looked up to see Brock.

Ash said, "It's good to see you again Brock."

Misty asked, "Yeah, how did you got out of the stream?"

Brock explained about a girl named Melanie saved him and showed him a place where all Pokemon that were abandoned by their trainers lived and showed them the village. Upon entering the hidden village they see Natsu and Melanie chatting, and Pika was talking with the Pokemon there.

Ash ran up and yelled, "Hey Natsumi!"

Instantly knowing who it was, Natsu stopped talking with Melanie and said, "Hey Ash, you made it."

Misty looked around and said, "So this is the place all these poor Pokemon lived."

Melanie sadly nodded and explained that these Pokemon rested here for a long time and two Bulbasaurs protected them as guardians and disliked trainers.

When she took Natsu here, the Pokemon seemed completely eased even Bulbasaur who attacked Ash, who watched the scarred trainer interacting with a Staryu and Petilil, which was strange because they're normally found in the Unova Region. So he's fine okay to her.

While Brock took Ash and Misty to talk privately, Natsu seemed to help care for the Pokemon here.

Melanie couldn't help but be curious asked, "Hey Natsumi, I've been meaning to ask, why did you have a scar on your left eye?"

Natsu suddenly flinched for a few seconds and replied, "I've got attacked Team Rocket when I was little, they kill my parents and gave me a scar in the process." Melanie gasped in shock.

"H-how long?" she asked.

She muttered, "Ten years." when she felt a large weight on her she turned her head to feel Melanie hugging her.

Melanie sadly said, "You poor thing, I'm sorry about asking that, it must've been really personal."

Natsu reassured. "Hey it's okay, I tried to move on for my parents by traveling around and meeting up with my girlfriend."

"Can you tell me?"

"Sorry that's a secret." Natsu said and Ash and others came back with Brock's face in red and Misty holding her head in pain and asked, "Did I miss something?"

Brock stuttered. "N-no! N-nothing at all!" and looked at Misty who just stick her tongue out at him.

The scarred trainer didn't noticed that the other Bulbasaur was eyeing on her the moment she set on foot in the village.

Meanwhile Team Rocket were traversing through area and was constantly felling for every trap in the area.

Back with the group, Misty went to Oddish and apologized for hurting, but suddenly Bulbasaur tackled Misty to the ground.

Ash angrily yelled, "Hey! What is wrong with you Bulbasaur!"

Melanie bowed and said, "I'm sorry, it's just that ever since Bulbasaur was abandoned by his trainer, he's been completely anger and upset about it along with the another huh?" she stopped her sentence.

Brock asked, "Is something wrong?"

"Look!" she pointed where the other Bulbasaur was walking to make everyone look and noticed he was walking towards Natsu who is still interact with Staryu and Petilil.

"Is it going tackle her?" Ash was about to help his friend when Melanie stopped him.

"No wait!"

"What? Why?" Ash asked confused.

"Melanie's right," Brock said, "Let's just see what happens."

They watch with anticipation the grass type would either tackled her like his friend attack Misty or do something else.

Natsu was cleaning Staryu's gem in the center to make it sparkle and shiny. Pika was playing with Petilil in a game of chase.

"There you go, your gem is good and new." she said.

As if understanding her words, the star shaped Pokemon began to spin around signaling that it's happy for its gem to be cleaned.

Suddenly she felt something poking her shoulder. She turned and saw it was the same Bulbasaur that protect Oddish, "Oh hi there, is something wrong?"

"Bulba Bulbasaur(You seem familiar.)

Natsu raised her eyebrow; "Really?" she began thinking if maybe she met Bulbsaur in the past or the grass type could have confused her with someone else. Getting a good look at the grass type she remembered the little Bulbasaur that cheered her after she lose her parents. Her eyes widen in realization.

"Are you... the same Bulbasaur that was at Prof. Oak's lab? The same one that cheer me up from my parents' death?" Natsu asked to make sure.

For the first time the grass type smiled confirming Natsu's theory, "I was right!" she picked up Bulbasaur hugging him, "Alpha it's been so long! I'm so glad to see you again!" the grass type rubbed his head on Natsu's arm, "Bulbasaur Bulba Bulbasaur Bulba Saur Bulbasaur(It's good to see you again to Natsumi and I'm glad you remembered my nickname too!)

"Natsumi." the girl turned her head and saw it was Melanie, her friends, and the Bulbasaur, "How is that you know the other Bulbasaur?"

She stopped hugging the grass type and put him in her lap, "Oh right, well this is the same Bulbasaur that I nicknamed Alpha that he cheered me up after I lose my parents but back then he was really small." She rubbed Alpha's head.

"If I only had met a Bulbasaur in past, maybe I catch him with no problem." Ash said in depression from failing to catch a Bulbasaur.

Just then Team Rocket appeared with a giant vacuum machine while doing their motto and after they finished they began sucking the Pokemon into the machine, but all of them fled inside the shack. The two Bulbasaurs went up to the roof and smacked the vacuum, giving Ash and Natsu the opportunity and called Pidgeotto and Kira, who they used Gust and Whirlwind to turn it into a hurricane and blew Team Rocket and their machine away.

Melanie said, "Is everyone alright?" the Pokemon nodded knowing their fine.

Ash says, "Yeah and this village will be protected with two Bulbasaurs here."

Melanie turned to Ash and Natsu, "Ash and Natsumi, don't you think the Bulbsaurs would be an excellent addition to your team?"

Ash smiled and replied, "Yeah, of course!"

Natsu added, "I don't mind if one of them join me or not." and Melanie picks up the Bulbasaurs and continues

"These Bulbasaurs spent a long time protecting the weaker Pokemon, but the village is too small and they need to see the world once more. But don't worry the Pokemon here want to be free in the wild and doesn't want to stay here forever. So what do you say Ash and Natsumi, will you take the Bulbasaurs with you?"

Ash gave her a thumbs up and replies, "Sure, I'll take of Bulbasaur for you."

Natsu smiled and said, "Of course, so Alpha do you mind if I battle you to see how strong you are?" and Alpha accepted the challenge.

Bulbasaur then talked to Melanie and she nodded and said, "Okay, Bulbasaur will come with you, on the condition like Natsumi that you have to battle him first."

Ash nodded, "Alright! I'll do it!"

Ash will be first to battle Bulbasaur and it was really intense as Pikachu rushed in first and Bulbasaur used Vine Whip, but Pikachu dodged but got hit by a Tackle and dodged another one and tackled Bulbasaur. Bulbasaur used another Vine Whip and grabbed Pikachu and smashed him to the ground repeatedly until Pikachu used Thunderbolt to electrocute and paralyze Bulbasaur.

Ash grabs an empty Pokeball and throws it at Bulbasaur. As the rocks for a moment before finally stopping.

"Yes! We caught Bulbasaur!" Ash proclaims victoriously with Pikachu cheering as well.

Brock and Misty also congratulate as well while Natsu and Alpha were next in battle. The Staryu and Petilil who Natsu was chatting with decided to watch her battle.

Natsu used Inu for this battle and said, "Inu use Quick Attack. Inu vanished and reappearing tackling Alpha but Alpha didn't give up as he used Razor Leaf but Natsu was ready to countered it, "Inu use Protect!" she shouted and a green like orb appeared around Inu protecting her from the attack from the attack, "Alright now let's try your new egg move, Blaze Kick!" she shouted and Inu's leg began to have fire surrounding it and she kick Alpha head on knocking him out. "Alright Pokeball go!" Natsu said as she threw the Pokeball. The Pokeball hit Alpha and ding, Alpha was caught and Natsu pick up Alpha's Pokeball.

"Thank you very much Inu." Natsu said as she patted her head, "And congratulations on learning Blaze Kick."

" **Thanks Natsumi and your welcome."** Inu communicated back. But she froze and she began to evolve, she grew into a taller one with her torso covered in cream colored fur with a spike on her chest, medium length tail and four small appendages on her head.

"Oh! Wow! You've evolved into Lucario!" Natsu exclaimed happily looking at her Micro-Dex

 **[Lucario, the Aura Pokemon, the evolved form of Riolu, By sensing the aura of its opponents, Lucario can read their thoughts and movements.]**

 **Fighting and Steel Type**

 **New Moves: Metal Claw, Detect, Extreme Speed, Close Combat, Dragon Pulse, Metal Sound, Bone Rush, Calm Mind, Heal Pulse, Shadow Ball, Substitute, and Dark Pulse**

 **Hidden Ability: Justified.**

She was about to praise Inu until she felt two tugs. She looked down and sensed the Staryu and Petilil she was chatting were near her.

Melanie walked and said, "I guess those two would like to travel with you Natsumi."

Natsu asked two Pokemon, "Are you two sure?" both of them nodded and she pulled out two Pokeballs.

"Well welcome abroad Hoshi," as she tossed one to Staryu, "And you too Lily.' tossing another one on Petilil and both were caught without any struggle as they trusted Natsu.

Soon Ash and the others left while saying goodbye, of course Misty continues to embarrass Brock about him and Melanie that he clamps her mouth with his hand and argues with her. Ash was confused and Natsu just simply rolled her eyes at the two as they continued their way to Vermillion City.

* * *

 **That's the end of Chapter 7. I know I originally plan to make it three episodes combine. But I like to make it one episode per chapter.**

 **Please Review it if you're complaining**

 **Natsumi's Pokemon:**

 **Pikachu(Pika)-M**

 **Gerninja(Gekkou)-M**

 **Pidgeotto(Sora)-F**

 **Fearow(Talon)-M**

 **Aqua Blue Gyarados(Mystic)-F**

 **Butterfree(Kira)-F**

 **Shiny Beedrill(Kirabi)-M**

 **Finneon(Keiko)-F**

 **Sandshrew(Slash)-M**

 **Clefable(Airi)-F**

 **Shiny Magikarp(Triton)-M**

 **Shiny Eevee(Kokuren)-F**

 **Eevees(Taiyo, Kasai, Sanda, Tsuki, Mizu)-F**

 **Lucario(Inu)-F**

 **Nidoran(Nido)-M**

 **Nidoran(Nida)-F**

 **Bulbasaur(Alpha)-M**

 **Strayu(Hoshi)**

 **Petilil(Lily)-F**

 **Ash's Pokemon:**

 **Pikachu-M**

 **Butterfree-M**

 **Pidgeotto-M**

 **Bulbasaur-M**

 **Next time: Abandoned Charmanders and friends**


	8. Character Information

HKT48: Scarred Trainer's Pokemon Journey Main Character Profile

Name: Natsumi Matsuoka

Nicknames:

\- Natsu

\- Nattan

\- Natsu-boy: Gary

Age:

16- Beginning Kanto

Birthday:

8th of August

Gender:

Female

Hometown:

Pallet Town

Region:

Kanto Region

Family:

Yuki Matsuoka (mother) (Deceased)

Mayu Matsuoka (father) (Deceased)

Hana Matsuoka (younger sister)

Relationship:

Madoka Moriyasu (girlfriend)

Occupation:

Pokemon Trainer

Starter Pokemon's

\- Pikachu(Pika) (Male)

\- Greninja(Gekkou) (Male)

Dream:

Pokemon Master

Appearance:

Natsu has a long jet black hair that reach of her back. She has an ikeman face with a scar on her left eye.

Eye color:

Brown Eyes

Personality:

\- Cool, kind, caring, cold, pure, 100% innocent: When taking a break or traveling around

\- Smart, calm, observant, strategist: In Pokemon Battles or Watching a Battle

\- Moody sometime, that goes notice by some people

\- Strong

\- Develop a dark aura and an evil smile whenever someone insult her or her Pokemon, or someone trying to touch or flirt with Madoka

\- Shy and nervous: when she's around Madoka

Likes:

\- All Pokemon

\- Families

\- Friends

\- Her girlfriend

\- Battles

\- Training

\- Food

\- Reading

\- Discovering different region's Pokemon

\- Capturing new Pokemon; different sizes, unique colors, odd

\- Meeting new friends and rivals

\- Watching Battles

Dislikes:

\- Thieves: Especially Team Rocket Origination who kill her parents and gave her a scar

\- Trainers that abandoned their own Pokemon, thinking they are weak, useless, and pathetic

\- Pokemon Poachers/Hunting

Basically anything that involves hurting or injuring Pokemon for their own personal gain.

\- Anything to do being too girly

\- Too much shopping

\- Show offs

Items:

Micro-Dex

Inside her bag:

Medical Items: Potions and ect and first aid

\- Pokemon Food

\- Sleeping Bag

\- Fishing Rod

\- Spare clothes, Ribbons

\- Note book that Natsu took notes of her battle strategy

Background:

Natsu is a young girl who dreamed of becoming a Pokemon Master, for her age she was quite intelligent and observant on Pokemon. She attend a Private Pokemon School where gets Straight A on her classes and get a lot of fan girls which is a hindrance for her. While that goes on, she met and fall in love with a beautiful girl named Madoka who became a couple and begin dating. At age 11, Madoka moved to Alola due to her parent's work but they keep in contact.

When Natsu is 7 years old, she meets two Pokemon at the forest it was a Pichu and Froakie, it was unusual for a Froakie to be around here because they are mostly founded in Kalos Region not Kanto, when the two Pokemon saw her they took a liking to her quickly that from that point on she played and trained them all the time until she turned 10 years old, she is old enough to start her journey around Kanto.

At the age of 9, her two friends became strong and Froakie named Gekkou evolved into Frogadier, and into a Greninja who take on a special form called Synchro-Greninja(same as Ash-Greninja). And Pichu nicknamed Pika evolved into Pikachu but he doesn't want to evolve into a Raichu. With them, they participate and win tournaments especially the Pokemon Kanto Junior Tournament.

But then a terrible incident struck her and parents died leaving her a scar on her left eye. She and Hana were now orphans until Delia took them in. That made her feel shut down and decided to stay at Pallet to avoid trouble.

After persuading, a 16-year old Natsu starts her journey as a Pokemon Trainer or Master with two Pokemon friends.

Other Information:

COMPETITION!:

\- Pokemon Kanto Junior Tournament: Winner Champion (when she's younger)


End file.
